LONGING FOR SOMETHING: THE LOST
by trades
Summary: ALGUNAS VECES LO QUE NO FUE ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS. Primer parte de la trilogia de esta serie denominada "Searching" (por ahora). Es un AU (segunda temporada en adelante no sucede) y slash. COMPLETO.
1. Default Chapter

**Autora:**** Miss Trades. **

**Titulo:**** Longing For Something: **_THE LOST. (Primera parte). _****

**Sumario:**** _Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends… _**

**Feedback:****tradesgarden@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer****: **imagínense, uno serio, lean: estos personajes no me pertenecen,. Smallville es propiedad de Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, y Warner Bros. Television, y se basan en personajes creados originalmente por Jerome Siegel y Joe Shuster. Tadaaaaaaann!!!!!!!. Ah, hay también y poemas de mi propiedad, que como la historia NO PUEDEN SER USADOS O PUBLICADOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, **EN DEFINITIVA, NO SON MÍOS. SI LO FUERAN, HARÍA UN SÁNDWICH, COMO NO LO SON, ME HARÉ UNA PIZZA. **

**Nota****: **este fue mi primer fic slash, romántico ni más ni menos. Sorry (:D). Ahora en serio, errores gramaticales y demás aspectos, solamente míos, ya que también realice la revisión (beta) y por la amplitud de este trabajo, algunas cosas simplemente se me fueron de las manos. Lo siento de verdad si encuentran errores.

**Nota 2:**** Este es un AU, por lo tanto hay ciertos cambios en los personajes, pero pocos, por ejemplo Clark no es absolutamente invencible (dejando de lado la kriptonita), sino que también puede ser herido, etc. Digamos que es muy fuerte, pero como todo, tiene un limite y de ahí en adelante puede ser herido y aniquilado, sus poderes aun están en desarrollo, y lo otro es que posee un alto grado de empatía mental (otro poder), aunque esto no es un aspecto central e integral de la historia, merece ser especificado.**

**LONGING FOR SOMETHING**

TRACK A: THE LOST 

**~ _Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends_ ~**

**PROLOGO**

PIECES 

**_METRÓPOLIS 2012_**

****

****

**_Vida gastada, ¿puedes ver?. Buscando, siempre buscando. _**

**Se deslizo en medio de las personas y salió a la terraza adyacente a la tribuna, en la cual había aceptado el premio, sonreído, dicho algunas palabras, y deseado que por enésima vez en su carrera que... sí. **

Dejo que el champán refrescara lentamente su garganta, inconsciente del efecto de ese gesto en  el resto de la gente. Años de condicionamiento.

_No perteneces, nunca lo has hecho_**.**

**Silencio en cada lugar. Pero no el suyo, nunca el suyo. Otros tiempos. Otros tiempos en que hubiera dado su alma por… ¿pertenecer?. Sí, buena esa Clark. **

_Sonríe. _

**Tiempos mejores. Tiempos en los que no había estado solo, siempre tan dependiente, la necesidad de ser necesitado otorgándole por momentos la ilusión de encajar. **_Respira. _**Dejo el champán a un lado y se dirigió al alcalde. _Buscando siempre buscando_... el aburrimiento de la huida. Sonrío lo mas encantadoramente que pudo y se planto delante del hombre.**

- **Tanto sentimentalismo Carlos, bastante barato si me preguntas.**

- **Por eso no lo hago. Además, es tu culpa por ser tan apetecido.**

- **O más bien ser una excusa para mostrarte al publico. **

- **Eso duele.**

- **Supéralo.**

- **Pero es cierto, aquí estoy, alcalde en reelección fraternizando con el otro lado de la fuerza. **

- **Sabes, podría irme y dejarte con el acto del alcalde herido, y todas las cámaras apuntando a tu lastimado rostro.**

- **Realmente, Clark, me hieres. Jamás utilizaría mi amistad con tan ilustre ganador del premio Pulitzer como una arma para propagandas burdas y sin...**

- **Sí, sí. Entonces no te opondrías a que me escape un poco mas temprano de lo acordado, tengo que entregar algo a alguien- sonrieron.**

- ** Claro. Inventare alguna excusa del tipo erótico. Ellos lo amaran. **

**Clark puede sentir el sol. Cada día, noche, amanecer, aun cuando esta nublado, aun cuando no hay posibilidad de que la luz lo ciegue, es... gratificante, de alguna forma, poder encontrar algo a lo cual considerar... recurrente.  Así que en medio del discurso, luces y personas que no daban una mierda si el sol se les refregara en la cara, él podía estar al fin tranquilo, solo. Y es, interesante, que aun no haya dejado el hábito de sentir la gravedad girar en torno a él con mas intensidad de lo que lo hacia en torno a los demás, jamás dejaba de ser tierno. **_Termina el discurso, Clark. Todo el mundo quiere comer de una vez. _

- **... En fin, no me culpes por ser hermoso. Terminare esto de inmediato, - sonrisa ante los silbidos. Prueba fehaciente de que su físico no tenía nada que ver con su carrera... o si... - gracias a todos los que me han influenciado para seguir mis instintos, especialmente… - dijo y se detuvo en seco. Es... gracioso, realmente, de ese modo en que las telenovelas se transforman en tu show de humor favorito. Portando una copa de champaña. Saludándolo. Sonrisa fría. Ojos fríos. Congelados. Realmente, realmente lo están- a mi madre... Y a todos los que en este momento no recuerdo por culpa de la champaña- risas. Figúrate. Cogió la llave y Carlos intervino. **

- **Bueno, después de tan inspirado discurso, el cual seguro pasará a la posteridad.- risas- Podremos pasar a la verdadera fiesta...  - se abrieron las puertas y la gente se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Clark y Carlos- ¿Qué pasa?- le susurro su mentor. Profesor en Harvard, ex jefe en El Planeta. **

- **Nada importante. **

- **.... Lex Luthor. **

- **¿Que?- cuestiono cuidadosamente, mientras la gente se acomodaba. **

- **Te le quedaste mirando Clark… malos recuerdos asumo. Con _el gran hombre,_ suelen ser de ese tipo.**

- **.... Algo así.**

- **Vamos. Nos esperan para el brindis... ¿Clark?- le dijo antes de llegar- sé que no te _agrada_ su presencia. Nunca me has dicho porqué, ni lo espero. Pero seamos honestos, aun cuando estuviera en Londres, ¿realmente pensabas que escaparías a esto permanentemente?. **

- **Siendo él uno de tus financistas. **

- **Correcto. **

- **En tiempos de elecciones. **

- **Sé un _hombre_ Clark.- le guiño un ojo- No dejes que estupideces del pasado te enturbien tu momento- lo miro sonriendo y Clark le sonrío de vuelta unos segundos después. **

- **Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. **

- **No esperaba menos de ti- sonrieron y entraron. La esposa de Carlos, Juliana, se acerco. **

- **¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme aquí?. **

- **No es mi tipo amor, lo sabes- le dijo Carlos. **

- **Eso me temo- añadió apesadumbrado. **

- **Vamos Clark, te sentaras en la cabecera de la mesa- empezó a protestar pero lo acallaron de inmediato. Dos pensamientos en un segundo. Uno: era una larga mesa. Dos: Lex estaba en la cabecera opuesta. Sonriendo. Se levanto con su gracia acostumbrada y se acerco a Clark. **

**Saludos. **

- **Felicidades Sr. Kent. Un año de grandes logros. **

- **Lo intento- logro decir. **_Maldita champaña_**...  Trato de relajarse, pero no pudo.** _Sé un hombre. Se…ha, sí…_ **Sonrió de pronto, una sonrisa que Luthor conocía. **

- **Lo mismo digo. **

- **Felicidades por la última adquisición de LuthorCorp. En Asia central, si más no recuerdo. **

- **LexCorp. **

- **¿Perdón?. **

- **Dijiste LuthorCorp. Ahora es LexCorp. **

- **Como pude olvidar algo así- Luthor dio un paso mas hacia él. Apresado. **

- **Me sorprendes Clark… ¿de qué lugar exactamente... _vienes_? - arqueó la ceja en fingido interés. **

- **Guinea. **

- **Cierto- Clark no se dio cuenta de que le sonreía de vuelta. Segundos. **_Sí, sé un hombre._

- **La mesa esta lista. - dijo Carlos interrumpiendo. - celebración en tu nombre, ¿recuerdas Clark?. **

- **Cierto. **

- **Cierto- dijo Luthor también, todo cooperación. **

- **Por acá señor Luthor- dijo uno de los mozos. **

- **Señor Kent- Caminos separados. **_Ahora, ¿qué hay de metáfora barata en eso?_.** Pequeñas imágenes en la cabeza. Destellos. Cabellos negros, perfecto rostro, perfectos ojos, perfecto primer amor. Perfecto funeral. Perfecta muerte. Perfecto recuerdo. Perfecta. Sin ninguna conexión con él. **_Mierda._**  ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir corriendo?. Se sentó y dejo que la noche pasara. Mientras el hombre frente a él, apenas podía contener el desprecio en sus ojos… **_¿Algo mas, Lex?_… _Se lo que eres_… _Cada maldito pensamiento, cada idea, cada deseo… se lo que eres. Estas tan lleno de ti Lex**. **_**Sonrió. **

**Y él podía ir por la vida,  escogiendo ver y oír las atrocidades que le rodeaban. **_Por que si, Clark, tu escoges. _**Oír a los que no tenían voz, levantar los ojos y ver la sangre correr. Sonrío ante una broma de alguien. Sonrío ante su propia estupidez. **

**Podía ir por el mundo y ver la maldad, los milagros, el hambre, las guerras. Y no podía, no quería, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse en la mesa, y ver el rostro del hombre al cual había destruido la vida. Y eso era tan especial. Todo. Condena y pasatiempo. Porque ni todo su poder, ni toda su fuerza, ni toda su voluntad lo había prevenido para lo que había hecho, para lo que había elegido, para lo que había dejado morir en sus brazos por  que era lo **_correcto,_** porque era la elección adecuada, porque no podía ir contra su instinto… porque no podía dejar de ser él.**

**Y entonces solía pensar en lo que era ser diferente, sí... un hombre...  un humano. Yay_._ Bebió, intentando no ver como Luthor parecía encajar perfecto ahí, con su copa en alto, saludando, como un rey que demostraba su superioridad a un siervo. Le devolvió el saludo, y con calma, dejo que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a un lugar seguro en el cual pudiera sacarse de encima el dolor de haber fallado a su madre, a su amiga, a su padre, a… Pero todo lo que consiguió fue irse a una aldea, en las afueras de Guinea, donde unos jóvenes anglosajones disparaban a los locales como si se tratara de ganado. Los había salvado… ¿y que?. ¿Lo hacía mejor?, ¿Lo liberaba de lo que era?, ¿Lo hacía tocar por un segundo esa normalidad que tanto deseaba?. La normalidad solía venir de la mano con la pertenencia. No había nada de eso para él… no había nada que lo confortara, que lo redimiera. Imágenes de niños muertos y moscas sobre la piel hicieron que sus ojos se oscurecieran imposiblemente, Lex por supuesto, lo noto. No podía quitar los ojos de él. Sonrío. Imágenes de mundos rotos, donde en medio de su fachada como reportero lograba hacer la **_diferencia,_** lo asaltaron con su acostumbrada fuerza. Hacer la diferencia. Tan naive. Imposiblemente naive. Jodidamente… sí. **

**_~ Trust me. _****_When I make things disappear, they stay buried. _****_~_**

****

**Estaba acostumbrado a la fuerza, tal vez por eso se alejaba cada vez más. Porque no podía soportar que vieran su debilidad. Ya la había mostrado una vez. Intentado disculparse por ella, y solo dolor había salido de eso. No podría ser de otra manera, no podía. No era justo con el hombre al frente suyo.**

**_~ Ni siquiera respiras ~_**

**Fachadas, imágenes, recuerdos. Dejo la copa en la mesa y la sensación de vacío lo cubrió. No era nadie para juzgar a nadie. No era nada para ser nada. ¿No es eso especial?, No sabía quien era. No sabía si quería saberlo. Solo quería ser liberado. Hablando de negación. ¿De él mismo?. Claramente. Pero de que parte, esa era la pregunta. Porque mirara donde mirara, solo había confusión, dolor, trozos de algo que nunca se había armado. Cogió su copa y levanto la vista sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña muerta ante sus ojos, sin poder salvarla, sin poder redimirla, sin poder dejar de pensar, que si, al igual que ocho años antes, hubiera sido mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas capaz, mas humano, hubiera podido detener la bala que iba dirigida hacia ella, y no haber dejado que la atravesara porque una vez mas, la atrocidad de la mente humana lo sorprendía y no sabía como actuar frente a un chico de quince años que lo amenazaba en esa casa destruida. **

**~ _Quiero oírte gritar ~_**

****

****

****

**Levantó la copa, miró a Luthor, y saludó con calma. Lex pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Trató de que no lo perturbara. Porque era el mismo dolor. Siempre lo mismo. Pero no era así, ¿o sí?. Delicioso. Mayor. Profundo. Culpa. Sí. Perfecto. Respondió el saludo, sabiendo que no necesitaba hacerlo, que no necesitaba destruirlo, que él lo había hecho solo, que estaba muerto, la parte inocente, la parte que creía que con unos cuantos poderes, podía salvar el mundo. Levanto la copa como si fuera una victoria largamente ansiada y entonces Clark dejo que las imágenes lo golpearan y Lex supo que no sólo Lana estaba en esos ojos. Estaba toda una vida. Estaba su odio. Estaba la culpa. Y por primera vez en años, no se sintió bien, no se sintió dulce, no se sintió correcto. Correcto. Se sintió, humano. Como si a él le interesara la palabra, pero sabía que al hombre frente a él sí lo hacia. Y lo estaba matando. Muriendo por su propia mano. Sonrío. Victoria… ¿Alguna vez se sintió así?. **_Completamente perfecto. Palmas contra el ventanal. Calientes. _**¿Entonces porque no era dulce?… Ya nada lo era para él. Excepto algunas veces… Excepto… sí.**

**_~ Te consumes en un cielo que no es tuyo ~_**

_they live for your beauty  
and pay for their vices_

****

****

****

****

**Dejo que la música lo envolviera, y deseo que su madre estuviera allí. Que pudiera haberla traído, que pudiera salir de su cama. Que todo su poder, pudiera salvarla. Bebió de la copa y dejo que destrozara su garganta, aun delicada por el _tratamiento policíaco_, en Guinea. Semanas sin...  porque no había querido. **

**Levanto la copa. Saludo a la niña, a los cuerpos, a Lana, a su padre, a su madre, a Lex. Y dejo que la normalidad lo abandonara. Nunca sería así. Nunca se lo permitiría. Simple conocimiento técnico. Era su condena. Era lo que era. Nada más.**_Que triste**.**_** Sonrisas. Tomó otro sorbo y dejó que todo lo que no podía tener lo llenara. Miro a Luthor y luego a su alrededor. La aldea en su mente, jugándole trucos con la vista. Dios, pensó, ¿dónde esta la razón?.**

**~ _Nunca lo Será ~_**

****

****

****

****

**¿Dónde esta la fuerza para renunciar de una vez por todas?… ¿Dónde esta la fuerza para perder?…**

**_~ We have a future together, Clark ... _****_~_**

****

****

****

****

**Platos iban y venían. Todo su anhelo,  sentado frente a él con el odio en sus ojos. Tan vivo. Y no sabía nada, excepto que la diferencia lo estaba matando, que el sentido de pertenencia lo aniquilaba porque simplemente no se había rendido. Y eso era triste, pero también encantador. No sabía nada, excepto que nunca, nunca podría dejar de ser condenado por su error, él no podía permitírselo.  No sabía nada, excepto que él hombre en el extremo de la mesa, jamás podría perdonarlo, lo necesitaba tanto como él. No sabía nada… excepto que nunca podría dejar de amar a Lex.**

**_~ _****_Do you believe a man can fly?   ~_**

****

****

_Buscando_

_Siempre buscando_

_Que los ángeles caigan del cielo_

_Y pisoteen la luz de mis ojos_

Y así pueda ver.

_Finalmente, Ver.****_

****

****

****

**_CONTINUA EN CAPITULO UNO_**

****


	2. CRAVING

**CAPITULO UNO**

CRAVING 

****

****

****

Ejercicio. Ducha. Boxers. Encendió la televisión, pero no había nada interesante. Miro su apartamento. Vacío. Había pasado dos días con su madre, ayudándola en la granja, dirigiendo los trabajos, conversando, viendo la puesta de sol. Recordando. Siempre recordando. Realmente necesitaba una vida.

**Se quedó dormido sin proponérselo. Inquieto. El mismo sueño. El mismo maldito sueño.**

**_"Cayendo, rodeado de silencio. Cayendo en medio de imágenes. Una bomba sonando a sus espaldas. Sosteniendo a su amigo moribundo. Perdido en el pasado. Elección. Siempre hay elección. Que... _**dulce **_de tu parte". _**

****

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

****

****

****

- _"¡¡Has que despierte!!. _

- _No puedo… - quince años. Voz apagada. Inocente. Pequeñas plegarias. _

- _¡¡Has **algo**!!…- la vida diluyéndose. Lana levantando los ojos... ** ¨ lo entiendo Clark.¨ ** _No hay peor dolor que el perdón. 

- _¡¡No puedo, no puedo, no tengo el poder, no lo **tengo**!!- lágrimas en su rostro… pero lo tenía…_

- _¡¡Es tu culpa!!, Ella no debió estar aquí… ¡¡esa bala era para **ti**!!… ¡Haz **algo**!- le grito con todo... _

- _… No puedo… **Lex**… _

- _… Hazlo Clark- orden, plegaria y candencia. _

- _…No...  _

- _¡¡Noo!!…No…-  perdiéndose en la penumbra. Entre los llantos de Chloe, Pete en silencio, silencio eterno. Perdiéndose en los sollozos de Lex… de Lex… de su padre. Del asesino muerto a sus pies… de sus padres sabiendo lo que podía hacer… y Lex…la aldea, la niña, las bombas"._** Porque, ¿por qué todo tiene que cesar?. **

**Solamente una parte de esas pequeñas cosas que destruyen la vida.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

- **¡¡Ha!!… - despertó con el usual estremecimiento. Cubierto en sudor. Temblando.- mierda... - murmuro y se tomo un minuto para calmarse. Usual. **

****

****

**Apago la televisión y prendió el equipo de música con la idea de ir a tomar otra ducha; además si sabía algo acerca de sí mismo, era que necesitaba, al menos, sentir o tener la ilusión de que no estaba totalmente solo en esos momentos. Patético. Amago de vida. Cualquier cosa. Como las bombas... sonrió… cualquier cosa… pero no ese toque en la puerta. Cayendo. Cayendo, levitando el pasado en cuartos oscuros y caídas de frente. De rodillas. De frente… sacudió su cabeza frunciendo entrecejo, **¿_ahora que?_**. No se molesto en ponerse nada, uno, porque no estaba en condiciones de pensar claramente después de semejante avalancha de imágenes y dos, porque no valía la pena ensuciar la poca ropa que tenía en el apartamento… en cualquier parte realmente. No sé molesto en usar la visión de rayos X, y abrió con descuido, volteando de inmediato, podía amar a Chloe, pero definitivamente **_No era el momento_**. Olor familiar. Definitivamente no lo era.**

- **Lo que sea, que sea rápido.- hosco. **

- **Si lo deseas así. - suave. Quedo plantado en el mismo lugar sin voltear. La espalda algo brillante mostrando tensión y sexo. Perfecto. Memoria incesante. Lex sonrío. En alguna galaxia lejana, música sonando, ahí donde el hombre que te hizo mierda, no se presenta en tu puerta sonriendo. Clark le devolvió la sonrisa por que estaba a punto de caerse de espalda de la impresión… miedo. **_Sí, tanto por la  valentía_**. Volteó. **

- **Lex.- susurro. **

- **Clark.- lo imito. Entró con calma, observando las pésimas condiciones del apartamento. Parecía estar en estado de reparación. Perpetua. Arqueo una ceja. **

- **¿Que haces aquí?. **

- **¿Qué?. ¿No preguntaras por la salud, los hijos, el estado financiero?, ¿Policial?… ¿Político?- ofreció- …¿No?. O, en fin- se encogió de hombros elegantemente y estiro la mano, alisando una arruga inexistente en la chaqueta. Sonrió al ver que Clark seguía la mirada como ave de caza. Alguien en la habitación se sintió como la presa… la presa en boxers se recordó y mientras Lex se ponía cómodo en medio de la habitación observando su falta de ropa, su único par de jeans en el sofá y su taza de café fría. Calma absoluta. Música que no sonaba a nada. Clark dejo que lo viera todo, mientras él consideraba el ponerse los jeans o … los jeans. **

- **Mi falta de educación es decepcionante. **

- **Amen de otras cosas- silencio. Lex se le quedo viendo con intensidad. Saboreando el golpe. **

- **¿En que puedo hacer por ti?- **_Oh, por favor, usa la jodida cabeza.****_

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito algo?. **

- **… Entonces… - Subió el cierre y se sentó, manos inconfortables sobre las rodillas. **_De vuelta a los quince, wahoo. Gracias a todos por venir, señoras y señores, cualquier colaboración para La Organización Internacional Por La Dignidad de Clark Kent, es opcional_**. Lex se sentó en el intento de silla frente a él, observando el movimiento de sus dedos. Luego dedicó su atención a su rostro. Esa maldita mirada burlona. **

- **Entonces… solo pasabas por el vecindario. **

- **… Casualmente. **

- **Casualmente.- un minuto de silencio. Lex estudió las posibilidades de que se estuviera volviendo loco. Clark reconoció la sonrisa de auto desprecio. Siempre le agradaba ir por ese sendero. Curioso que después de tanto, lo siguiera haciendo. La imagen era todo, supuso. Se reacomodó en el sofá y Lex se concentró en la vista. Se concentró también en los recuerdos. Se concentró también en Lana. Se concentró en sus piernas separadas y marcadas por los jeans. Se concentro en la espalda levemente sudada. Se concentro en… Ok.**_ Recuerda, Lex. Recuerda. Divertimiento_**- si hubiera querido, te habría destruido.- subió la vista tranquilamente. **

- **Depende de lo que quisieras destruir. **

- **Cierto.**

- **Cierto.- lo imito y Lex le sonrío. Maldita canción, pensó Clark. **

- **Sin dinero, sin intereses ni influencia política o al menos no una que valga la pena.- **_linda boca. Apuesto que luce perfecta**. Saliva en el labio inferior… **_

- **Gracias por la consideración. **

- **De nada. - _Dios. _**_El maldito amor, ¿cuál es mi problema?, No poder olvidar, no poder superar, no querer cerrar las piernas. Que triste, tan, tan triste. ****_

- **¿Reputación quizás?. **

- **Quizás. **

- **¿Qué quieres Lex_?- _**_tanta  sagacidad**.**_** Lex sonrió. **

- **Pasaba por aquí. **

- **Guarda la mierda para cuando la necesites, ¿qué haces aquí?. **

- **Ten cuidado con tus palabras Clark, siempre terminan definiéndote. **

- **Me precio de mí uní dimensionalidad- dijo con tranquilidad. Como verse al espejo, pensó Lex. **

- **La amabas… **

- **Así era… - **_¨ **amaba**,_ _¨ tú lo has dicho**,**_** añadió en silencio. El amor es una cosa graciosa, embriagante, pusilánimemente engañadora. Sabiduría, Yay. **

- **… Entonces, ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?… - silencio. **

- **… ¿Y para que te sirve eso ahora?. **

- **Hay muchas cosas que no me sirven. Eso no me previene de desearlas. **

- **… No lo deseas, lo necesitas.- lo imito inconscientemente y si no estuviera tan cansado habría sonreído. Lex lo hizo por él, aprobación en su mirada, ¿hacia qué?, Nunca estuvo seguro.  **

- **Por decirlo así- sonrisa sin alma. No por conocerla, dejaba de doler. Se parecía a la suya. **

- **No podía hacerlo… no puedo hacerlo… **

- **¿Alguien te hubiera detenido?. **

- **¿Cuál es el punto de esto Lex?. **

- **No lo sé… tal vez solo seguir hincando el diente en la herida. Refrescante como siempre- Clark suspiro pesadamente y el movimiento de su pecho atrajo la atención de Lex por un segundo… desconcertando a ambos… Bueno, no, no realmente. **

- **… Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar… si cambio el pasado. Lo sabes, lo sé. **

- **Ella lo hubiera valido. **

- **Así como muchos otros. **

- **Hmm,- ronroneo-  eso sonó casi a frialdad, Clark. **

- **Nunca termino de sorprender a los demás. **

- **Cierto. **

- **Ni a mí mismo. **

- **Cierto. **

- **¿Así que has venido a recordar viejos tiempos?.- Sonrisa de dientes perfectos. **

- **¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me moleste en hacer eso?… ¿Crees que necesito hacerlo?.- lo miro. Así que lo sabía. No hacia falta ser un médium para saberlo. Solo bastaba mirarlo cerca para. Vivía en su propio pequeño e insignificante infierno. - Cuando necesite hacerlo, si es que no lo he hecho ya, serás el primero en saberlo. **

- **Me auto decepciono. **

- **No hay de que. **

- **Pero aquí estas, con las típicas conversaciones de mierda. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Realmente. **

- **Clark, Clark. **

- **Dime, Lex. **

- **Estas viviendo en el vacío- _un Luthor nunca pregunta._ **

- **También tu. **

- **Esperando que algo te recoja.- dijo sin prestar atención a la interrupción- El chico Alienígena, esperando que alguien lo rescate. **

- **Hmm, Gee Lex, ¿quien crees que podría hacerlo?. **

- **… No lo sé- fiero. Clark se levanto de pronto, y corto la música, vano intento de concentrarse en no voltear y demostrarle cuanto le estaba afectando esta inútil conversación. Malditos jeans. Maldito Lex. **

- **¿Quieres beber algo?. **

- **¿Me dices que realmente hay algo de beber aquí?. **

- **Es culpa del diseñador… **

- **Es triste. **

- **Hmm- Se puso detrás del proyecto de cocina y saco dos vasos. Lex los miro con curiosidad. **

- **¿Debo preguntar si esos vasos han pasado la prueba de gérmenes?. **

- **Disculpa, Martha Stewart.- sonrío vanamente- Lex, ¿qué quieres?_.- _**_que ya no poseas, que ya no hayas destruido, que sea humano, que palpite, que deje de respirar cuando existes en el mismo plano por instantes que ya no son fecundos, que no te destroce con la apatía de su trivialidad. ¿Sin respuesta? Oh, bueno_.** Bebieron en silencio. **

- **Así que saliste en un articulo de Metro. **

- **Hmm- Lex acerco la revista y la hojeo. El _* Hmm*_ sonando en la cabeza. Vibración. Entonación. Profundidad. **_Maldita sea. Maldita sea. ¿Cuál era su problema?. Cuál era la idea de pasar una hora hablando de nada con el hombre que arruinó su sueño de… ¿de perfección?…_** Realmente la había amado. **

- **¿Sin recriminaciones cuando se te abalanzan todos los homosexuales de esta ciudad?, Amen de otras.**

- **Hablo de mi trabajo, no de mi vida personal. **

- **… Hay _fotos_ Clark- dijo con suavidad. Recuerdos de otros tiempos en que había algo parecido a ese tono de voz cuando le hablaba… había gentileza. **_Oh, respiración entrecortada, ¿es eso un cumplido?. _****

- **¿Y?. **

- **Solo apunto el hecho. **

- **Cierto.- uno de ellos, empezó a necesitar la ducha con desesperación. Tal vez los dos. **

- **Cierto. **

- **¿Qué haces aquí?. **

- **Visitando el vecindario. Entonces, ¿No te molesta si el mesero te hace un descuento?. **

- **No si es bien parecido. - Lex se detuvo de inmediato. Eso no sonó a broma… sonó a aceptación. **

- **Ha- dijo calmadamente. **

- **Sip. Me sorprende Lex, siempre creí que tenías el ojo puesto en los que te rodeaban. **

- **No recuerdo llamadas **

- **¿Las hubieras atendido?. **

- **No… ¿la amabas?- _un Luthor no necesita sueños._ **

- **Sí, ¿tu? … **

- **… Nunca ame a nadie antes- **_duele, maldición, y es bueno._****

- **¿Lex que haces aquí?. **

- **Nosotros que siempre tememos a las preguntas correctas. **

- **Ok. - Lex se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, por momentos, parecía ser el mismo chiquillo de quince años de mirada inocente y sonrisa amplia. Generosa. Dientes blancos. - ¿Que es lo que quieres?. **

- **Así que no te molesta salir en esa revista… podrías haberlo hecho antes. **

- **Largo camino desde Kansas. **

- **No es así. **

- **Nop, pero me gusta pensarlo, la última defensa del ego. **

- **Cierto… lastima por Toto… **

- **A Toto no le gustan los homosexuales. **

- **Ha- sonrío falsamente comprensivo.- jodido perro. **

- **¿Lex?. **

- **¿Que?. **

- **¿Que haces aquí?. **

- **Buscando confirmación. **

- **¿De que?. **

- **De que estoy oficialmente desquiciado… **

**~¿Crees que has ganado algo, hijo?~**

**_Y un beso, es solo un beso. _**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	3. AWAKE

**CAPITULO DOS**

AWAKE 

Yesterday i felt so cold, i felt like i could die 

****

****

**A veces podía dormir. Un buen, honesto sueño. Dormir. **

**Otras no.**

**Dejo que la nausea lo invadiera, ya no la combatía, sabía mejor que eso. Se entretuvo contando las tablas del techo. Tendría que arreglarlo, el agua caía directo en su cama. Tanto por parecer humano con miedo a las gripes, tanto por parecer algo.**

- _~ "¿Por qué estas aquí?. _

- _… Te extrañe…" ~****_

****

****

****

**Se levantó bruscamente de su _cama - silla - sofá,_ y se quedó otro minuto pegado en el espacio. A veces le parecía que había estado años así, fijado en el mismo lugar. Lex tenía razón, nunca había podido salir de esa oficina. Nunca había dejado de sentir el sol saliendo tras él. **

Took the needles from my arms and put them to the sky 

****

****

****

****

**De todas las cosas, todos los planes, todas las ideas, de todo lo bajo que había caído, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado besar, que había besado en retorno. Voraz. Imposiblemente voraz. Bajo. **

**Al menos una ramera habría cobrado. Wow. Sting en stereo sonando en su cabeza... o quizás Cher. Realmente necesitaba dormir. **

**Después de todo, de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que él le … Como una maldita prostituta, la más barata de la calle. Lex tenía razón. Golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que los cimientos de su apartamento sonaron. Eso lo trajo de vuelta. Vio sus nudillos. Enrojecidos. Curioso de que a veces olvidara que aun siendo más fuerte, y más rápido, la suficiente fuerza, los suficientes golpes terminaban demoliéndolo de igual manera. Lex nunca lo había olvidado.**

_Watched the cold come take me pull me down like i did know   
I saw it gone _

****

****

****

****

**Apresándolo contra la cocina, haciéndole sentir a través del traje negro Armani, todo lo que había luchado por olvidar, todo lo que había luchado por defender. Todo. Y él había abierto las piernas, Dios, las había abierto, y dejado que se moviera contra él y a su vez... **

**Tomo una ducha tan rápido como pudo. Ya era suficiente con no caer mas bajo de lo que había hecho, pero si había algo de lo que se podía jactar, era de su capacidad de caer mas y más. Caer de la gracia divina. Eso le hizo sonreír. Y cortar la retórica púber a la cual se estaba sometiendo.**

Hold myself up til tomorrow holds me down again 

****

****

**Se puso unos pantalones negros, kakis, levemente amplios, un suéter azul marino algo ajustado y su chaqueta favorita. Se miró al espejo. Corresponsal_ in situ: atlético, ropa gastada y mirada sufrida por los avatares del mundo cruel._ Y pensar que su madre consideraba que tal vez esa no había sido la profesión apropiada. Bueno, tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que cada vez que volvía, otro pedazo de él se quedaba en esas guerras. Tanto por ser el hombre de la casa y no mostrar debilidad. A quien engañaba. No era mas que un idiota sentimental, humano o no.**

Feel the darkness coming over see how it begins 

****

****

****

****

**Camino por la calle con un café y una dona. No tenía hambre en realidad, así que se lo zampo de un viaje, porque a veces la voz de su madre era demasiado y eso seguramente era el chiste preferido de algunos homófobos. Él conoció varios. Íntimamente. Sonrió. Volteó hacia la entrada de El Planeta sacudiéndose la imagen mental, mientras botaba los restos en un basurero. Un segundo después, casi devolvió todo lo que había comido. Lex.**

**No. Lex, afuera de su auto. Lex afuera de su auto Mercedes Benz. Lex afuera de su auto Mercedes Benz con un diario doblado bajo el brazo y un traje negro, camisa Púrpura, corbata negra. Lex. Lex afuera de su auto Mercedes Benz con un diario doblado bajo el brazo y un traje negro, camisa púrpura, corbata negra y conversando con una rubia despampanante, la cual reconoció como la editora de modas. Lex parado…, **O_k, Ok** …**_** consideró dar vuelta y caminar lo más rápido posible, hasta China, preferentemente. Pero claro, eso que diría sobre su orgullo masculino… descontando la parte gay. O más bien bisexual… Aspirar. Exhalar. Solía ser tan fácil Clark. **

Feel the darkness coming over see how it begins 

****

****

****

**Todo solía serlo. Esconderse bajo las sabanas, no recordar, no ver, no escuchar. Ir a clubes en la madrugada y obtener algún orgasmo vacío de vez en cuando. Probar si esa roca verde podía matarlo, quedarse a su lado por días hasta que tu madre te encontraba y lloraba junto a ti. Ver con desinterés como tus venas resaltaban sobre tu piel. Y aburrirte hasta que los cuchillos comenzaran a penetrar la piel. Esa misma piel que aunque no era inmune a cortes o balas o golpes, tardaba horas en mallugarse, en sentir, pero cuando lo hacia, ¡OH!, Cuando lo hacia, casi podías sentirte humano. Años de eso. Años de facilidad.**

**Seguro debía haber una fuerte tradición de dramatismo en su familia alienígena. Si no, porque se quedaba viendo las estrellas y no se daba cuenta de que pasaban tres días hasta que Chloe golpeaba su puerta, traía comida, lo insultaba y luego solo lo abrazaba por horas. Chloe. Si solo hubiera sido ella. Si solo hubiera podido amarla. Si pudiera hacerlo como sabía, ella lo hacia. **

**Era seguro. **

_Come with me into the willow garden out tonight   
Feel the darkness come my moon will touch you with its light _

****

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

****

****

**Salió del Mercedes Benz, tomo aire y observo el cielo entre medio de sus edificios. Sonrío. Tanto por la humildad. Tanto por la coherencia mental. Un día tan hermoso. _Un Luthor no respira_. Voz nocturna agitándose a lo lejos. Lex le sonrió. **

****

****

**El diario bajo el brazo, cual ordinario ciudadano. Sonrío cuando, más que vio, sintió bajo la piel su presencia. Después de todo, llevaba años sintiéndola. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la mujer se acercó. Claramente, él recordaba su nombre, su vestido negro de hace dos meses atrás, su invitación. Después de todo**, _la información es poder Clark, nunca hay nada que sea demasiada información.****_

**Vestido negro. Gucci. Perfecto. Tanto como su acento levemente francés. Perfectamente fingido. Sonrió encantador. **

**           A lo lejos, vio a Clark encogerse levemente de hombros y reanudar su paso con distraído cansancio. **

_~ - ¿Por qué estas aquí?- repitió. _

_   - … ¿Por qué te extrañé?…- sonrisa juguetona- ¿no?, ¿No sirve?, Oh, bueno…. __~****_

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Tanto tiempo sin ejercitarlo.**

**Tanto que parte de él se asustaba con el ansia. Pero no era cierto. No era el ansia. **

**Era la estupidez. En fin. Nada nuevo para él.**

**Había pasado años aburridos. **

**Exiliado en destinos insulsos.**

**Acechando la vida por evidencias de ilusión, evidencias de fe, evidencias de absolución de latidos que eran su creación, que eran su deserción, y que no paraban. ****Simplemente no.**

**Había pasado años buscando.**

**Había pasado años consciente de la levedad corriendo por su flujo sanguíneo.**

**Siempre buscando.**

**Siempre anhelando.**

**Siempre.**

**Siempre alzando las manos a las estrellas. Antes que todos. Antes que su padre. Madre en el cielo, espiando culpas por un hijo que jamás llegaría. Y sabiendo que no había vuelta, su debilidad impedía que viera la inercia de su vida con los ojos de un Luthor. Desnuda. Desapacible. **

**Había pasado años sangrando. **

**Había pasado años luchando, solo para aceptar a regañadientes que hasta ahora, ninguna recompensa valía la caza. _Un Luthor no espera. No solicita, no mendiga, no asedia._ **

¿Crees que has ganado hijo?. 

**Había pasado años buscando.**

**Había pasado años exiliado.**

**Había pasado años aburrido. **

**_Divertimiento. _**

**Había pasado años, solo. **

**_Vida gastada, ¿puedes ver?. Buscando, siempre buscando. _**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Clark subió las escaleras esforzándose en no apurarse. De dos en dos. Se sobresaltó exageradamente ante la voz, aunque no lo demostró. No mucho. Oscura. Profunda. Culta. Sensual. Hijo de puta.**

- **Hola Clark. **

- **… - Inspirar. Exhalar. Maldita sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

- **¿Qué haces tu aquí?- sonrío como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más inteligente del planeta. Y lo más probable, es que cualquiera que lo viera y oyera, pensaría igual. Esa sonrisa. Mierda. **

- **… Trabajo aquí.- respondió con paciencia, notando como algunos se les quedaban mirando con atención. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, Luthor era el dueño de toda Metrópolis, sin mencionar otras partes del mundo, otras muchas partes. Seguro les era curioso verlo en medio de la calle, cual ciudadano, con el diario bajo el brazo. Lo miró y supo que esa era la broma del día. Lex le devolvió la mirada con otra sonrisa de cocodrilo. Sexy sonrisa de cocodrilo. **_Enfócate Kent. Ten algo de dignidad… sin comentarios._ **Esta vez él sonrió, mas una mueca que otra cosa. Repitió la pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí?. **

- **… - solo se encogió de hombros elegantemente. **

- ** Ok- se paro en seco y lo enfrento. Manos en los bolsillos, elevado en toda su estatura. Ni una señal de interés por parte de Luthor.- ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto?. **

- **¿No hubo suerte en la ducha?- sonrió y Clark tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mirando la pared, mirando a Lex. Haciendo cálculos sobre costillas y pulmones. Lex le regalo otra sonrisa. **

- **… **

- **Pasaba por aquí- _un Luthor no miente._ **

- **… A las nueve de la mañana...-  Aspirar. Exhalar.**

- **Cierto. **

- **… ¿Y?. **

- **Entiendo que no te alegra verme- Lex se paró delante de él, retándolo con la mirada. Elegante como solo él podía serlo. Algunos se los quedaron mirando de nuevo, solo entonces notó los seis guardaespaldas apostados a diferentes distancias, ¿era ese un helicóptero?. En fin, Clark suspiro exasperado. Suave. Lex levantó una ceja y una sonrisa inocente cubrió por un segundo sus facciones aristocráticas. Cuando alguien como Lex Luthor tenía una mirada inocente había que empezar a preocuparse. **

- **No todo el mundo me ama Clark. **

- **Hmm- respondió sin ganas- tú _pasas mucho_ por diferentes lugares. **

- **Definitivamente no estás feliz de verme. **

- **¿Qué quieres?- _divertimiento. _**

- **¿Qué harás ahora?. **

- **¿Podrías alguna vez responder alguna jodida pregunta?- subió la voz y observo a sus guardaespaldas prestando atención. Lex sonrío inocente de nuevo. **_Dios, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?. _

- **_Oblígame_****- leve balanceo sobre sus Gucci. Adelante ya atrás, adelante y atrás, adelante y …juvenil. **

- **… No creo que sea necesario. **

- **¡Ha!- fingió decepción. **

- **Siento terminar esta interesante charla. Pero algunos tenemos que trabajar- Volteó con intención de entrar al edificio. **

- **Insignificante yo, al intentar evitar que un hombre haga su trabajo... **

- **No iré a ningún lado contigo Lex. **

- **Veremos. **

- **Hablo en serio.- parado. Pies levemente separados. Fijo. Levantó levemente la voz y sus guardaespaldas se lo quedaron mirando, mas cerca ahora, mucho más cerca- ¡Oh, por _favor_!- les dijo. Volteó hacia la puerta nuevamente y Lex se le adelantó, abriéndose paso entre la gente, Oh, solicitud, solicitud.. Y seis guardaespaldas. Hombres y mujeres viéndolo. Apreciativamente alguno de ellos… y ellas. Clark se encogió de hombros de nuevo. - ¿Recuerdas alguna vez con quien estas hablando?.- dijo estúpidamente. **

- **No hay día en que lo olvide- sin expresión. **_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido_**, se dijo desganado. Tanto por fingir acerca de las neuronas. Optó por recordar a su mocoso interior de cinco años. **

- **En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?. **

- **Siempre con las preguntas molestas, me pregunto como te las arreglas en la profesión. **

- **Muy bien gracias. **

- **Cierto. Descontemos los secuestros, rebeliones y los cuatro países que no te quieren de vuelta- subieron al ascensor. Cuatro guardaespaldas con ellos. **

- **Siete.- Piso seis. Piso diez. Piso veinte. Piso veintidós. **

- **¿En serio?. **

- **En serio… - arqueo una ceja invitándolo a confesar. Piso treinta. Piso cuarenta. **

- **… Vengo a trabajar. **

- **Que coincidencia. **

- **Sip- lo miró un segundo y Clark reconoció la mirada... sin comentarios.**

- **¿A trabajar en que?. **

- **Hmm… veamos… ¿qué es lo que hago Clark?. **

- **¿Extorsionar y despojar a otras personas, usura, estafa, _tomas de poder_,  malversación de fondos?. Todo legal, claramente. **

- **Exacto… Clark, cualquiera diría que no apruebas mi forma de hacer dinero- sonrisa encantadoramente sucia. **

- **Sin comentarios. **

- **Soy un duro y dedicado trabajador.**

- **Aja. **

- **Y checo mi nueva inversión- el ascensor creyéndolo o no llegó a su destino. _Un Luthor no solicita._ **

- **¿Cuál…- Puertas abriéndose. _Oh. Dios. Querido._ **

****

****

**Los empleados alineados. Hasta Pedro estaba alineado. Chloe también. Oh. Dios… **

- **… Esto es bajo Lex, hasta para ti. **

- **No tienes idea. Míralo de esta forma. Mi ciudad, mis reglas, mi diario, mis periodistas… y _bajo_, es solo un termino relativo- ronroneo. Lex le envío una mirada apreciativa sin vergüenza alguna. Y luego a la periodista de modas, y a la editora, mientras las saludaba. Y al editor. Todos como algodón. **

- **¿Qué quieres Lex?- le pregunto mientras los demás se acercaban a escuchar a su nuevo jefe. Lex saludando al grupo de personas entre cáustico y encantador, mientras él dio un paso atrás, cual esposa de político. Lex le sonrío un poco mas y de pronto la sonrisa se borro dando paso a esa mirada. La misma mirada. Esa mirada de años atrás, conversando en El Talón, o en cualquier otra cafetería. Instantes en que él podría haber jurado, que Lex iba a empujarlo contra la mesa y hacer que se corriera hasta que la gente se rindiera en el intento de apartarlos. Luego su mirada retomó su frialdad normal y antes de voltear a dar su pequeño discurso, le susurro: **

- **A ti. **

****

****

****

****

**_~ ¿Sabes lo que eres? ~_**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	4. SORROUNDING

**CAPITULO TRES**

SORROUNDING 

**_~ You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been.~_******

**_DOS MESES DESPUÉS. _**

****

****

**En cada lugar. Levantaba una piedra. Iba por el periódico. Lavaba la ropa. Hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Evitaba las fiestas. Evitaba los restaurantes, la opera. En cada lugar.**

**En cada lugar. Japón. China. Las reuniones de siempre. Masajes. Sexo de siempre. Aburrimiento y realización. Propósito. En cada lugar. _Un Luthor no mendiga._ **

**Y él que pensaba que la vergüenza no tenía nombre. Debería alguna vez, parar y oler las flores, y no sentir que como todo ahí, pertenecía a él… a él. En _cada_ lugar.**

**Y él que pensaba que podría divertirse por siempre, castigándolo con su abandono, sin saber que él mismo se imponía esa penitencia, sin aceptar que nada podría cambiar el hecho de que lo había castigado con la existencia, con la soledad. Y la retórica no podía cambiar los hechos. En. Cada. Maldito. ****Lugar.**

_I'm what you found, I'm upside down, _

_you're in the air, you're in the air and I am breathing you_

**Air On The G String. ****Bach.**

**He ahí la razón de todo, la razón de estar sentado oyendo a la esposa del gobernador quejándose sobre la última amante de su esposo. He ahí la razón por la cual buscaría alguna rica heredera, o heredero y se lo llevaría a su casa, lanzaría alguna que otra copa a la pared y se aburriría hasta el infinito viendo como se deshacían a sus pies. Viendo las estrellas que solo él les mostraba. Viendo las imágenes que solo él creaba. Porque él era un creador. En el palco central. Observando la platea. En cada lugar.**

**Air On The G String. ****Bach.**

**He ahí la razón, por la cual acompañar a Chloe, su pieza favorita de todos los tiempos. Otra cosa en común entre ellos. He ahí la razón por la cual se sentaba entre la gente de la platea, vestido con un absurdamente caro esmoquin, porque se había olvidado que los rentaban, y porque estaba cansado, cansado de huir. Solo por un rato. Sentado, sin voltear, pero observando. Sin voltear, pero sabiendo. Y la filarmónica de Metrópolis tocando la pieza más hermosa de música clásica, al menos a su juicio, no docto, pero entusiasta. Chloe a su lado sonriendo. Él a su lado atrapado en memorias añejas que lo llevaban a un concierto, hace años, en este mismo lugar, donde casi había olvidado a la persona a su lado, (Oh, maravilla) observando asombrado la belleza, la perfección. La perfección. En. Cada. Lugar.**

**_Un Luthor escucha. _**

****

_Brighten the stars, the weather is lifting_

_The heavens love a love like this_

_It's pulling you higher -- twist it and turn it around _

METRÓPOLIS. 8 AÑOS ANTES.

****

****

- _"¿Recuérdame porque estamos aquí?. _

- _Porque dijiste que nunca habías estado en el teatro. _

- _… Me siento tan amado. _

- _Relájate Kent. _

- _No. _

- _Ok. _

- _¿Y donde esta Lana?. _

- _Visitando a su amiga. Así que me dije, Lex, ¿quien sigue después de Lana, el mayordomo, mi chofer?… _

- _Ouch… _

- _Culturizando a las masas. _

- _… _

- _Así que me dije: tengo que sacarlo de allí, aunque sea por un rato. Ampliar sus horizontes, mas allá de miss Piggy, y la vaca Gabriela. _

- _Eres extraño,  y es Amelia._

- _No tienes idea. Lindo nombre. Entonces, te compré un esmoquin. _

- _Absurda compra debo añadir. _

- _Y,- prosiguió sin hacer caso a la interrupción- traje la limosina porque Dios sabe, sí ustedes, la clase trabajadora, alguna vez tendrán ese chance. _

- _Todo por la amistad. _

- _Claramente. Y ya comienza el espectáculo. _

- _¿Guardo las palomitas entonces?. _

- _Ok. _

- _¿Ni siquiera una? _

- _Al final, solo si te portas bien. _

- _Oki duki. _

- _… ¿Oki duki?. _

- _Te burlas de la clase trabajadora Lex?. Eso no le trajo muchos dividendos a los Romanoff. _

- _Aprendes rápido.- sonrisa perfecta. _

- _Solo quería estar seguro, nosotros la clase trabajadora, a veces no comprendemos bien… Romanoff, encantador. Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi querido granjero._

- _Shhh.- lo corto _

- _Shhh. - imito sonriendo. _

_Y Clark volteo hacia el escenario, para obtener de él, uno de los más hermosos momentos de su vida. Con Lex. Y a veces, casi sin él. Hasta que el nudo en su pecho se hizo evidente. La belleza fugaz de la música. La belleza fugaz de momentos que nunca serían suyos y que nunca lo fueron. Cincuenta minutos después:_

- _¿Clark?.- Tocando su hombro. **Tan suave.** _

- _¿Hu?- buena respuesta Kent. _

- _¿Estas bien?… _

- _¿Porque?.- lo miro. Kent, ojos brillantes. Luthor, ojos negros. Tardó unos segundos en responder. _

- _Asumo que te gusto- Intensidad inusual. Normalidad unos segundos después, y Clark dejo de respirar. **Normal. Normal. Normal. Normal. Normal. Normal. No significa nada. Nada.** Una pequeña voz susurrándole. Perforando su alma con esos ojos. _

- _… Asumes bien…- sonrisa débil. ¿Puedo ser mas lamentable como ser humano?…**Upss. Clark kent no ser humano… bajo la mirada. Dios. Tan débil. **_

- _…". _

****

****

****

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2010._**

****

****

**Air On The G String. ****Bach.**

**En cada lugar. Y su rostro embebido en la música. Tan lleno de su belleza, que, como cada vez que la oía, podría casi explotar. Respirando con dificultad. Cada acorde, cada palabra no dicha, cada sentido no expresado. Chloe tomando su mano, y él sin notarlo. Chloe algo triste y él sin notarlo. Chloe notando el hombre junto al gobernador, sonriendo con inusitada arrogancia. **_Mío. _**Tanto que era casi tristeza. En cada lugar.**

_Brighten the stars, the weather is lifting_

_The heavens love a love like this_

_It's pulling you higher -- twist it and turn it around _

****

****

****

**Air On The G String. ****Bach.**

**En cada lugar. Recordando el pasado. Un chico, palomitas de maíz en el teatro, nada menos, y Lex sonriendo feliz. Dios, feliz. Y divertido sin fin. Y el empleado viéndolos con incredulidad cuando Clark Kent, tan alto y moreno en el esmoquin perfecto, le dio las gracias con sinceridad. Cabello revuelto. En cada lugar.**

**_Clark Kent escuchando a Bach. Tan hermoso _**_aliento._

**Lex Luthor escuchándolo a él.**

_I'm what you found, I'm upside down, you're in the_

_air, you're in the air and I am breathing you_

****

****

**Clark Kent sin preguntar como era que el esmoquin le quedaba tan bien. Tres semanas tras el esmoquin perfecto. Una semana mas con Martha para afinar los detalles. Regalo de cumpleaños. Hablando de la fijación obsesiva. Perfecta excusa. Idiota excusa. Lex Luthor negándose a aceptar la realidad. Y ocho años después, Lex Luthor pagando millones para que la filarmónica volviera de Rusia. "_Celebrando el cumpleaños del maestro",_ decía la propaganda. En cada lugar.**

**_METRÓPOLIS. OCHO AÑOS ANTES._**

****

****

****

_"Y Clark volteó hacia el escenario, para obtener de él, uno de los más hermosos momentos de su vida. Lex volteó también, pero después de unos minutos, solo se dedicó a observar al chico. A salvo en la oscuridad. Y solo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan metido en la obra, una de sus obras favoritas, una de las obras de las cuales ni su padre podía abstraerlo con su retórica emocional. O Lana. Viéndolo, hasta que el nudo en su pecho se hizo evidente. La belleza fugaz de la música. La belleza fugaz de momentos que nunca serían suyos y que nunca lo fueron. Cincuenta minutos después:_

- _¿Clark?.- suavemente. Tocando su hombro. **¿No estas temblando o sí, Clark?. ¿No estas tratando de tragar las lágrimas?… Oh… Clark… tan perfecto**. Momentos de claridad, que lo golpeaban mas que la corrida ocasional en la ducha. ¿Tampoco estaba él temblando o ¿sí?. No ya se había encargado de eso. _

- _¿Ha?- Salivando. Pavlov estaría orgulloso. Entreabrió la boca. No puedo evitarlo, pero Clark no pareció hacerlo. _

- _¿Estas bien?…- **buena pregunta Alexander.** _

- _¿Porque?.- Kent, ojos brillantes. Ojos omnipresentes por el resto de su vida. _

- _Asumo que te gustó- recuperándose de esa mirada. Cada vez **más** difícil. Perforándole el alma con esos ojos. _

- _… Asumes bien…- sonrisa débil**. Jesús Cristo. ¿Qué haré contigo Clark**?. Incapaz de responder. Clark bajó la mirada. Maldición. Maldición. **¿Que fue lo que dije?.** Un segundo para desentrañarlo. Un segundo para darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía para él, el desentrañarlo.… Rendido, Lex simplemente no pudo responder. _

- _…". _

****

**_METRÓPOLIS. PRESENTE. _**

****

****

**Air On The G String. ****Bach.**

**Lex saludando a personas sin rostro. En cada lugar. Clark asumiendo lo inevitable. Chloe excusándose para ir al baño. Clark parado en el pasillo, observando a Lex merodeándolo sin posar la mirada en él. Al cabo de cinco minutos, se aproximó. Los guardaespaldas, como antes, no se interpusieron en su camino. Que considerado de su parte.**

_I want the stars to know they've won, if only to beguile_

_The sky has opened up again, in heaven reconciled_

****

- **No es mi cumpleaños Lex. **

- **¿No somos muy presuntuosos?. **

- **Debió costar una pequeña fortuna. **

- **Te gusta esa pieza- se encogió de hombros. ****Cautivador. **

I want you naked, I want you wild

****

****

****

- **Y los trajiste desde Rusia. **

- **¿Eso significa que tendré suerte esta noche?- miró con apreciación a uno de los hijos del gobernador, quien le devolvió la mirada con igual interés. ****Flash Back. Días atrás. **

- **Creí que no te fiabas de la suerte.- desarregló su corbatín con calma. **_Clark Kent no tiene interés en los hijos del gobernador. Clark Kent no tiene..._

- **Asumes muchas cosas, _Clark_. **

- **Ese soy yo.**

- **¿Vendrás conmigo esta noche?- se burlo.**

- **… Tu que piensas… **

_I want the stars to know they win_

****

****

- **Estas muy seguro de ti mismo- **_distracción. _****

- **Vete a la mierda Lex, no tengo porque jugar tus juegos. **

- **Llevas años.**

- **Llevas años solo. **

- **Ouch... - sonrisa depredadora. La usual. Clark volteó y Lex apresó su brazo. Clark se deshizo con rudeza, y algunas personas los miraron. Los guardaespaldas también. Una mirada de Lex y todos se desentendieron. Eso lo enfureció aun más. - vuelve a mí. **

Give me that smile, just give it, just turn it on –

****

****

****

- **Esta situación es arcaica hasta para nosotros. **

- **Nunca te he considerado viejo. Espero que me hagas objeto de la misma cortesía.- Clark toco su brazo con delicadeza, casi rompiéndole el hueso, mientras Lex seguía sonriendo, impertérrito- ¿A qué te mueres por enseñarme quien manda?. **

- **¿A que te mueres por probar que me equivoco?- lo soltó. **

- **Oí que eras más rápido que una bala, pero que la bala podía atravesarte de igual manera. Oí que podías atravesar el muro con el puño, pero que si te golpeaban lo suficiente, podías sangrar. Oí que es difícil matarte, pero que aun así… **

- **…¿ Y el punto es?. **

- **Aun estoy adentro, ¿no es así?. **

I'm lost again 

****

****

****

****

**Air On The G String. ****Bach. Tan hermosa pieza.**

- **Pues también lo estas tu... - susurro abrazándolo con calma, como si despidiera a un amigo. En su oído- cada día despierto contigo. Y cada día vienes conmigo a la cama. No habría mucha diferencia... Podría decirte que estoy enfermo, que quiero enmendar los errores. Que realmente no quise decir lo que dije hace tantos años. Pero ambos sabemos que no es _verdad._ - se miraron a los ojos, Lex aun sosteniéndolo. Una mano bajando hasta el inicio de la columna. Gentileza. Se estremeció. **_Desde adentro_**- Míralos, Clark. No pueden apartar la vista de nosotros. **

- **De ti querrás decir. No ven a Lex Luthor abrazando por mas de un minuto a otro ser humano todos los días.- la parte baja. Fácilmente, una de las caricias más románticas. **_Oh, buen Dios…_

- **Realmente no están viendo eso, ¿o sí?.- **_Upss. Tanta percepción._

- **Lex, lo barato de tu retórica me aburre. **

- **Ven conmigo. **

- **… ¿Tan solo estas?- dijo después de un momento. En el cual pudo ver, vislumbrar al menos, una oscuridad abismante en el hombre frente a él. Tanta oscuridad, tanta, que tragó saliva, reconociendo en ella, la propia. Vacío. Incompleto. **_Diversión. _****

- **… ¿No lo estas tu?.- Clark se soltó y Chloe apareció en su rango de visión. Triste.- yo que tu dejo ir a la chica. No hay razón para ser tan cruel. **

- **Vete a la mierda Lex…- se sorprendió ante su propia debilidad. Su voz casi quebrada.- solo vete a la mierda.- se fue. **

**En cada lugar. Levantaba una piedra. Iba por el periódico. Lavaba la ropa. Hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Evitaba las fiestas. Evitaba los restaurantes, la opera. En cada lugar. Encontrándoselo en paseos en el parque, en restaurantes franceses rodeado de gente sin rostro. Amantes restregados en la cara. Nadie tenía existencia junto a él. Hablando de relaciones sana o de algunas que no lo era. Caminando por la calle. Hablando de política, de la vajilla china de Martha, que una vez rompieron intentando lavarla. De Lana y el dolor de su muerte. De sus dones. De la Biblia. Del destino. De los perros calientes de Nueva York. De Bach. En cada lugar.**

I'm what you found 

****

****

****

**En cada lugar. Japón. China. Las reuniones de siempre. Masajes. Sexo de siempre. Aburrimiento y realización. Propósito. En cada lugar. Con gente apostada en su casa, averiguando si el_ nuevo,_ saldría a caminar al parque, adivinando a que restaurante iría a comer, teniendo relaciones en el pasillo.Viendo las cabezas voltear, porque un hombre de ojos verdeazules entraba vestido con ropa de mas de cinco años, y aun así, muchos en ese lugar preferirían servírselo antes del aperitivo. Él lo prefería _con_ el aperitivo, pero allá él. **

I'm upside down

****

****

**Conversaciones en el parque. Las típicas culpas, la vajilla de Martha. Martha. Debería intentar verla de nuevo. Realmente la extrañaba. **

**Hablando sobre la candidatura de su ex mentor. Hablando sobre ese corte de pelo. O falta de él. Perfecto de cualquier manera. Siempre se veía mejor con el cabello mas largo de lo aconsejado. Revuelto.**

**La Biblia. Sus dones. El parque. La opera. Bach. ****_Divertimiento. _**

_And you're everywhere _

****

****

**Hablando de sus logros, de su magnífica colección de cuadros y armas, de su colección de autos, y su nueva amante japonesa. Perfecta, culta, cándida, astuta. Condenadamente aburrida. En cada lugar. Tomando vino en una casa grande. Muy grande. Anticipando sus pasos, algo que de todas maneras, hacia desde hace años. En cada lugar. Apareciéndose de improviso, coqueteando descaradamente con cuanta mujer u hombre se apareciera, solo para ver temblar su labio inferior. Tan delicioso. Perfecto. Se preguntó como se vería él en igual situación. Elegante sin duda. En cada lugar. Viéndolo desde el otro extremo de la calle, intentando desentrañar el misterio de cual café compraría hoy, de cómo podía subsistir, alienígena o no, con solo un chocolate. En cada lugar, haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo una eternidad. En cada lugar, negándose a sí mismo, y luego aceptando lo evidente con una sonrisa torcida. En cada lugar, haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace años. ****Años. Años. **

_You're in the air _

****

****

**En cada lugar. ****Esperándolo. Air On The G String. Bach.**

_and I am breathing you_

****

****

**Lo vio alejarse. Sonrío a unas personas que le hablaban y volteó sin prestar atención a sus rostros desairados. _Vendrás a mí_. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonriendo mientras se le apretaba el pecho, los guardaespaldas se cerraron a su paso y Lex se dirigió a ellos mientras subía al auto con elegante calma. Esperándolo. **

Breathing you

****

****

****

- **Desde ahora. El señor Kent tiene acceso total. **

_I'm lost again _

****

****

**_Un Luthor no pregunta._****__**

****

****

**_CONTINUARA_****__**

****


	5. FALLING

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

FALLING 

**_UN MES DESPUÉS._**

****

****

****

**Un Luthor no... Diecisiete segundos. Eso le había tomado. Dejo a Chloe. Ni una palabra en el camino. Ni una. Podría ir cada día, engañándose. Creyendo que había abandonado esa oficina, esa torre, que nada suyo había quedado ahí… suspiro. Toda una vida, solo para ser lo mismo de siempre. Solo para existir. Solo. Incompleto. Pero no perdamos la coherencia. Sonrió. Vayamos despacio. Vayamos por encuentros, vayamos por los roces. Por la cronología correcta. **

**~… ¿Tan solo estas? ~**

****

****

****

**Cerro los ojos y dejo que las imágenes lo llevaran al pasado.**

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2002._**

****

****

****

- _~ "… No puedo… no puedo aspirar a tu perdón.- Tan perdido… Sonrió de nuevo y se levanto de su asiento dejando la copa de vino a un lado. Acercándose a los inmensos ventanales del rascacielos. Su rascacielos. _

- _Ven aquí- Clark avanzo con calma. Tan joven, inocente. Asesino. Levedad apoderándose del chico. Debilidad que él en ese momento asumió como la de siempre. Con Lex".** ~**_

****

****

****

****

METRÓPOLIS. 2010. 

****

****

****

****

**Una lágrima cayó mientras las nauseas lo consumían. Grandioso. Realmente grandioso. Dejó que las imágenes llegaran hasta él. Ya no luchaba. Tendría que ponerse los pantalones después. Tendría que salir. Como siempre.**

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2002._**

****

****

****

- _~ "Viniste a mí. Yo te enseño, ¿no siempre ha sido así?. _

- _Lex- mas una suplica que otra cosa. _**Desde adentro**".**_ ~_**

****

****

****

****

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2010. _**

****

****

****

**Sentado en el suelo. Vomitó un almuerzo que no recordaba haber comido, y se afirmó a la pared con excesiva fuerza. Intentó levantarse y el teléfono. Nada funcionaba, nada nunca lo hacia. Y estaba cansado. Harto. Cansado. Enfermo. Ardiendo en esa fiebre que lo consumía. Chloe en la puerta. Las mismas imágenes de siempre choqueandola. Se acercó sin palabras.**

**Y eso lo enfureció más. Lo enfureció tanto que golpeo la pared de nuevo, pero la fuerza no le alcanzo mas que para una leve sacudida. Leve para él.**

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2002._**

****

****

****

- _~ "No puedo, no puedo…- _desde adentro_. _

- _¿No puedes que?- lo corto- ¿Vivir con este desaliento?. - se acerco hasta que pudo respirar sobre esos labios. Gritando sin alzar la voz. Eso sería mala educación- ¿Solo?. ¿Enterrado en tus propias miserias?, ¿Viviendo cada día en penitencia porque lo correcto le arrebato la vida a Lana y a tu padre?… Me pregunto que era lo tan urgente que tenías que decirle …- pensativo. Inocente- me pregunto si él habría podido soportarlo… me pregunto cuanto podrás soportar vivir como yo lo hice". ~ _

**_METRÓPOLIS. 2010. GALERÍA HERRERA. 4:30 PM._**

****

****

****

- **Un agrado tenerlo por aquí. **

- **Un agrado estar aquí- sonrió. Un agrado financiar su galería. Un agrado tener que bajar en el estacionamiento y no en la parte principal, donde _debería_ estar habilitado el  sitio con mi nombre. Un agrado que la galería se ubique frente al parque. El parque. Sonrió de nuevo- por cierto. Poseen un estacionamiento interesante, ¿lo diseño Anderson también?. _Un Luthor no mendiga. No pregunta, no asevera, no destierra, no juega... normalmente._**

- **…Si.- sonrisa nerviosa- Planeaba que lo viéramos antes de irse. **

- **No es necesario ahora, ¿o sí?.- sonrisa de tiburón- Pero es agradable de su parte.**

- **N... no.- titubeo- Le mostrare las nuevas adquisiciones. **

- **Por favor, guíe el camino- le cedió el paso graciosamente. La gente era a veces, terriblemente entretenida. Pero temporal. **

4:56 PM. 

**Sacó otra ronda de fotos y luego guardó la cámara. Se despojó del resto del sándwich y no resistió la tentación de fotografiar un par de niños jugando, cuando estos empezaron a sacarle la lengua.Sacó unas siete fotos mas, y se tapó la cara con la mano. Al menos 32° de temperatura. Perfecto día. Sonrió. Lindo día.**

- **_Lindo día. _**

- **¿Hu?- susurro. Clark Kent, el acopio en persona. Sonrisa de cocodrilo. Brillante. Manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro, (¿acaso no conocía el resto de la paleta de colores?), Corbata negra, camisa negra, anteojos… ¿acaso no conocía la decencia?. Manos en los bolsillos. **_Hijo de puta._

- **_Lindo. Día_****- repitió sonriendo. La sonrisa _Extra tiburón_, la recordaba perfectamente. Solía utilizarla mucho con él. Siempre lo había notado.  Suspiro- los parques Clark, son públicos. **

- **Financiados por… **

- **No, no por mí, muchas gracias. Parques son algo… **

- **¿De categoría inferior?. **

- **No hay tal cosa como categoría inferior Clark. **

- **Solo menor cobertura televisiva. **

- **Hmm- asintió tranquilamente. Con las manos aun en los bolsillos, lo observo tranquilamente a través de las gafas. Ese hombre no conocía la vergüenza. Le sonrío suavemente, mientras volvía a guardar la cámara. Lex miro a los niños, los cuales, por supuesto, no le sacaron la lengua y Clark miro hacia el cielo un momento- no tengo que preocuparme por cambio de apetencias, ¿cierto Clark?. **

- **¡Oh, yada, yada - respondió aburrido. Lex se lo quedo mirado por un largo segundo… y para sorpresa de Clark, Jesús y María,  este río. Casi honesto. **

- **Clark, Clark, Clark… deliciosa boca.**

- **¿Pasabas por el vecindario?. - pregunto evitando el comentario inocente. Y perfectamente sugestivo. **

- **Hmm… me gustan los vecindarios. Me hacen sentir... Cercano al pueblo. **

- **Curioso, no recuerdo que lo hayas sentido antes.**

- **¿Crees que soy snob Clark?. **

- **Creo que en algún minuto los snobs levantaran una estatua a tu nombre y honor, recaudando dinero para alguna causa como la vuelta al comercio de la pashmina, ya sabes- balbuceando, **_pero, Hey, vive y aprende. _

- **Hmm. No me agrada especialmente la pashmina. Tal vez sea anticuado. Y mi honor, eso si es algo interesante de analizar. **

- **Sin comentarios. **

- **Y llevamos cinco minutos sin derramar la sangre de nadie. **

- **Hmm. **

- **¿Crees que Dios este aburrido de nosotros?, ¿Tanto como para voltear y ver si hay algún nuevo caso en Jerry Springer?. **

- **Pensé que eras ateo. **

- **Pensé que eras heterosexual. Y aquí estamos. **

- **… Lo dije… snob- lo miro y Lex volvió a sonreírle con la _extra tiburón_. Se arregló la correa de la cámara y notó como Lex se quedaba mirando la camisa verde que definitivamente, como todo su guardarropa, había visto tiempos mejores, su camiseta blanca y sus jeans gastados. Perfectos. **

- **¿Qué haces aquí?. **

- **Pasear. **

- **No eres del tipo que paseas. **

- **Tu conocimiento sobre mis hábitos es incitantemente presuntuoso. Solo porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente, no suelo hacerlo con frecuencia. Pero hoy he decidido poner en funcionamiento mi viejo organismo. Ya sabes, controlar la grasa- Clark no puedo evitarlo. Realmente no pudo. Lo miro de arriba abajo y Lex se le quedo viendo la boca. Denso. **

- **No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. **

- **Gracias. **

- **No era un piropo, es la verdad. **

- **No puedes culpar al hombre por intentar. **

- **¿Me estas siguiendo?- _Un Luthor no depende de otros.  _**

- **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- se quedo viendo sus jeans de nuevo- ¿Hay algún sindicato de corresponsales que regule eso?. Ustedes los periodistas. Siempre sin imaginación. Conocedores del mundo grande y malo. **

- **Hmm. **

- **¿Qué haces?. **

- **Tomo fotos, ¿qué haces tú?. **

- **Te veo tomar fotos- tan mierdamente obtuso. Oh, la soledad. Solo le faltaba el desvanecimiento.**

- **Dime, ¿estaremos todo el rato con esta clase de conversación?, Ya sabes, yo siempre todo curiosidad intelectual. **

- **Cierto. **

- **Cierto. **

- **¿Y?. **

- **Admítelo Clark, te encantan estas conversaciones. **

- **Admítelo Lex, tienes un problema serio de evasión- y la temperatura bajo diez grados en dos segundos. **_Bien hecho Kent. Tan astuto. ****_

- **Admítelo Clark, eres un témpano de realidad ambulante. **

- **Admítelo Lex, no estas aquí para conversar sobre mi estilo personal. **

- **Admítelo, realmente estas interesado en esa taza de café. **

- **¿Cuál?- **_¡Duh!._

- **La que te iba a proponer. Ahora solo te conformaras con tus fotografías, tu ropa barata y mis anécdotas personales. **

- **Puedo vivir sin tus anécdotas Lex. **

- **Puedo vivir sin tu ropa Clark…- un respiro. Dos. Lex sonriendo sin quitarse las gafas. Los guardaespaldas a lo lejos. Nueve. Se aclaró la garganta- pero que nunca se diga que no soy adaptable. **

- **¿Nueve Lex?. **

- **Mientras más grande, mejor. Ya lo sabes. - ignoró el comentario y se paro un segundo. **

- **¿Otra vez las amenazas de muerte?. **

- **Me amenazan todo el día. Sin ir mas lejos- se encogió de hombros- mi padre, el viernes, después del aperitivo. **

- **¿Sigue vivo?- sonrío. **

- **Y palpitando. El bastardo,- sonrío casi con cariño. Casi- Pese a mi mejor esfuerzo. **

- **No lo dudo. **

- **Soy hombre que trabaja duro.**

- **Imagino que debe ser la mas seria. **

- **Todas lo son Clark. Dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en merecerlas. **

- **Hmm. **

- **¿Preocupado?- pregunto con fingida esperanza. **

- **Me solazo en tu seguridad personal. **

- **Clark, ¿cualquiera diría que te da lo mismo si vivo o muero?.- dijo ofendido. Clark solo alzo la ceja. **

- **Solo me comporto como el ciudadano común de Metrópolis. **

- **Deberías saber que según la última encuesta, el ciudadano común de Metrópolis me adora. **

- **¿A cuantos sobornaste para obtener esos resultados?. **

- **… ¿Acaso no te gustaría saberlo?…- sonrío de nuevo con la _extra…_ **

- **No realmente, no. - se encogió de hombros. Se saco la camisa y la amarro a la cintura. Reminiscencias. Bebiendo de ellas. Unas mujeres pasaron admirando la vista. Lex sonrío todo encanto y ellas se rieron despacio. **

- **¿Lo ves?, Me adoran. **

- **Ciertamente Lex- compasivo. **

- **Así que, ¿qué harás esta noche?. **

- **Déjame ver: iglesia, lectura bíblica, Oprah… **

- **Estado ahí. Hecho eso. - sonrío inocente. Lo cual era una preocupación con alguien como Lex. **

- **Podía vivir perfectamente sin ese conocimiento Lex. **

- **¿Qué culpa tengo que el demonio me utilice como arma de seducción de seminaristas?. **

- **Claro, tu solo pasabas por el vecindario. **

- **Exacto.- lo apunto con el dedo y esta vez la sonrisa fue casi verdadera. Clark sonrío de vuelta y por un segundo, ambos se quedaron petrificados. La gente a su alrededor. Los niños corriendo. El sexo en el aire. Lex sonrío como gato satisfecho y Clark se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había visto a un gato sonreír, **_ha, preguntas, preguntas_**- En fin, supongo que al arzobispo no le gustaría saber… **

- **Lex, por favor. No me interesa ese aspecto de tu vida. **

- **¿Ah, no?. **

- **Nop. Al menos nada que tenga que ver con el sobrino del arzobispo. **

- **¿Cómo sabes que era el sobrino?. **

- **Es el único que vale la pena… - Lex arqueo una ceja- además trato de ligarme en una sesión de entrevistas- **_Lex, plan para esta noche:  apoderarse del mundo_** Sonrío encantador y Clark entrecerró los ojos.** _Nota mental dos: Destruir el sobrino del arzobispo._

- **Tengo entendido que tu alcalde favorito, Carlos Ramírez se re postula oficialmente. **

- **Así es. **

- **Buen alcalde. **

- **Que te ha dado buena pelea. **

- **Sí, bueno, ambientalistas. - se encogió de hombros con adorable esnobismo… **_¿adorable?. Clark, Clark… _

- **Tiene posibilidades. Si no, no lo financiarías… aunque ahora que lo pienso, también financias al republicano.- Lex río suavemente y Clark se sintió transportado al pasado por un segundo. **

- **Todos las tenemos...**

- **Apoyaras al republicano mientras ves como resulta las cosas, la administración de Ramírez estará en la mira, así como su actitud frente a tu nuevo proyecto de construcción. Me encanta la democracia. **

- **Lógicamente. Mente cerrada. Anti ambientalistas. Soy un libro abierto Clark. Y decían que eras solo una cara bonita. **

- **Solo daba una idea. **

- **Aquí va otra. Vayamos a esa cafetería- señalo al final de la calle. **

- **Hay 35° de calor Lex. **

- **¿Y?. ¿Nunca has oído del café helado?. **

- **… **

- **¿No estarás avergonzado de que te vean conmigo.- se quejo mirando directo a su entre pierna- Clark Kent, héroe de los desposeídos, defensor de las tribus perdidas, pro derechos de las mujeres, alienígenas y niños… con Lex Luthor. El gran y malvado, sin mencionar oscuramente atractivo, billonario, casi en el _tri._ **

- **¿Tri?. **

- **¿Acaso eso fue lo único que se te quedo de toda esa oración?. **

- **Básicamente.  **

- **Solo checaba. **

- **Cierto. **

- **¿Café helado?. **

- **¿Razón por la cual estas por aquí?. **

- **Galería Anderson/Driskill. ****Nueva galería Luthor. **

- **Ha- señalo la cafetería y Clark suspiro. Su memoria tan infértil como siempre. El nombre... **

- **¿No pensarías que estaba aquí porque tu sueles pasear por aquí todos los días, por al menos cuatro horas ida y vuelta a tu casa, o si?… ¿Le llamas casa cierto?. Es un trabajo _duro. _**

- **ERES. UN. SER. EXTRAÑO. **

- **NO. HAY. NECESIDAD. DE ENFATIZARLO. ¿Café?. **

- **¿Dejarme en paz?. **

- **¡Oh vamos Clark!, ¿Qué tendría de interesante tu vida sin mí?. **

- **¿Sanidad mental?- ofreció. **

- **Pago el primer café y tu me revelas tus pensamientos más oscuros, si tal aberración es posible. En este último tiempo ciertamente has abusado de la uní dimensionalidad. **

- **¿En algún momento recordaras que me arruinaste la cabeza?. **

- **Que cautivadoramente burdo.- se paro en seco.. Lex sonrío pero no había humor en su sonrisa.- Ambos sabemos que un _lo siento, _no cambiará las cosas. Ambos sabemos que no podemos ni queremos cambiar las cosas. **

- **Habla por ti. **

- **Hablo por los dos. Así que podemos ir derramando las culpas, o tomarnos el maldito café, ¿tu escoges?. **

- **¿En serio?. **

- **No, solo estaba siendo amable. **

- **Tu no reconocerías la amabilidad, aunque te bailara encima de la mesa y te regalara un peluquín. **

- **Estado ahí. Hecho eso. **

- **Ser extraño. **

- **Encantador. Oscuro. Multifacético.- ofreció, siempre atento. **

- **¿Multifacético?- se dio cuenta de que estaban frente al local y se le quedo mirando con impaciencia. Lex sonrío inocente. Otra vez esa preocupación. **

- **Lo admito. Ese vuelo desde Malasia cobra sus cuotas.- Tal vez realmente estaba envejeciendo. Sonrío ensoñadoramente y Clark trago saliva. Lex saboreo la victoria. Había valido el viaje y las treinta y seis horas sin dormir. Estaba loco de remate. Y con un propósito, mas de lo que Charles Manson podía decir hoy en día, así que era feliz. El rostro serio. Clark pensó que alguien adentro debería estarse divirtiendo mucho. No quiso saber quien. **

- **¿Cuándo llegaste?- _un Luthor no cree. _**

- **Tres horas atrás. Guía el paso.- le cedió la entrada y Clark movió la cabeza en rendición. Lex sonrío. Un largo viaje. Un corto descanso. Aprovecharlo al máximo. Eligieron la mesa anexa al parque, y Lex se dedico a observar la garganta de Clark, tragando el café. El sol a su lado. La mesa perfecta. A veces, el tener memoria fotográfica era una cosa buena. A quien engañaba. Siempre lo era. **_Sonríe, Lex. Se hermoso_** - ¿Buen café?- garganta en movimiento. Tragando. Tragando. Arriba y abajo. **

- **Hmm. - treinta y seis horas sin dormir. Y todo por ver ingerir café a Clark Kent. Sip, valía la pena. Luisa Lane seguía parada afuera.**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	6. STAGE

**CAPITULO CINCO**

STAGE 

**Puedes respirarlo. En todos lados. **

**El cambio.**

**Y es imposiblemente tangible, tanto que no necesitas esconderte en la puerta de esa cafetería; algo ridículo considerando que las puertas son de vidrio, y que para hacerlo, tienes que ponerte en cuclillas porque de otra manera estas dando un espectáculo que al menos merece una cena y unos cuantos Gin Tonic, y solo establezco el punto, muchas gracias.**

**Como decía, no es muy cómodo, estar en cuclillas afuera de dicha cafetería, sobre todo cuando la clientela va saliendo (obviemos la parte de _entrando) _y te dan con el canto de la puerta sobre tu naturalmente hermosa nariz, cayendo de tal manera que un mocoso de cinco años le dice a su padre que tu ropa interior es del mismo color de...**

**En fin.**

**Iba yo, Luisa Lane, la reportera más hermosa y sagaz de este vejestorio de ciudad, y de pronto ¡Puf!, (En ese momento, metafóricamente hablando, muchas gracias) veo hacia el parque, curiosamente desolado, bueno casi, y ahí estaba, mi adorablemente insípido compañero (cuando se digna a aparecer por la ciudad y se deja de salvar gatitos de arriba los árboles), paseando con su habitual actitud de perrito perdido. Solo que en ese pequeño instante, no había nada de perdido en él. Condensado en el aire. Encontrado. En fin.**

**Clark Kent.               **

**Clark Kent y Lex Luthor. ****Conversando en un parque, oliéndose en el aire. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual debiera importarme?. Pero ese jamás ha sido el punto.**

**Clark Kent y Lex Luthor en el parque. ¿Alguna vez han tenido instantes de claridad?. Cambio. El momento en que sabes, sabes, que algo esta ocurriendo o va a ocurrir y será. Grande. Flash back blanco iridiscente, descendiendo por la usualmente inútil cordura. Instantes donde todo encaja. Claridad. Momentos en que sabes que estas presente a absolutos, aunque no lo sean, como el poder. Como el odio... **

**Conocí a Clark, caminando por el tedio gris de una existencia que jamás pudo tocarlo. Sin jamás pertenecer al instante en el cual se desenvolvía, como una luz que se resistía a morir aunque él se hubiera dado por vencido, y lo sé, mis metáforas son una mierda. Muchas personas dirían que cada uno tiene lo que desea. Solo que no siempre es así, al menos no con él. Y he visto piezas, cayendo a veces en los lugares correctos, otras no pero en el parque, ojos encendidos, Dios, tan desnudo. Todo encaja.                                                                                                                                                                                                                               **

**Es casi proverbial el hecho de que sea en un prosaico parque, en donde soy capaz de ver ese elefante púrpura del cual Chloe se ha estado escondiendo todos estos años. El amor puede destruir todo. **

**Lex Luthor. _Lex. _ ****El gran hombre, _sonriendo. _Tan _vivo, intenso. _Tanto que es posible oír los latidos. Pero Clark no luce impresionado, y me pregunto cuantas veces lo habrá visto así, cuantas veces _él _ha provocado dicha reacción, y deben ser varias, porque Dios. Costumbre.**

**Tan heridos.**

**Tan cubiertos de sí mismo, tanto. En ese segundo, antes de hablar, de reconocerse, de rodearse, casi sin mascaras, y es, Dios, es de lo que están hechas las... sí, claro. Pero es... a veces solo debes ver, realmente ver, detenerte. Y hay rumores en los pasillos, miradas en las fiestas, en donde se refriegan amantes y sonrisas vacías, y tanto en ellas. Tanto. Pedro. Chloe. Mirándose con tanta intensidad. Tan heridos, Dios, tan maltratados por una guerra de la cual nadie jamás podrá saber o participar. Nadie lo desearía, porque esas guerras aniquilan todo. Todo. Y nunca vales mas que un suspiro dentro de ellas. Y Dios, pobre Chloe. Elefantes y recuerdos de fotos y Nowheresville. **

**Realmente no es mi día. Me levanto porque nadie merece tanta muestra de calidad... estúpidos zapatos de mierda. **

**_CAFETERÍA. _**

- **Define libertad. **

- **¿Pasear en paz por el parque?… _Solo_. **

- **¿Me pregunto a que viene eso?- pondero-…Hmm. Inocencia. Sonrío de pronto. Sucio. Sexy. Perfecto- Dime Clark, ¿vienes aquí a eso?. **

- **Déjame considerarlo… _Sí. _**

- **Solo quería estar seguro. ¿Vas a comer esa galleta?. **

- **Sí. **

- **No haces mas que preguntar- aclaro su garganta dramáticamente- Lex- imito el tono suave, caramelo tibio, de Clark a la perfección y este solo movió la cabeza. Uno de los talentos escondidos que recordaba con claridad. Inusual en su implementación- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Dónde lo quieres?, ¿Qué haz hecho estos años?, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de Smallville?, ¿Cómo es ahora?, ¿Qué sucedió con Satán, también conocido como tu padre?. **

- **¿Qué...**

- **¿Ves?. El reportero en acción- tan cansado. Debió haber dormido un poco. Brandy y analgésicos siempre serán una buena mezcla. **

- **No es el reportero quien pregunta, solo alguien que intenta mantener su sanidad mental. Podría ser contagioso. **

- **No se puede cuidar lo que nunca has tenido- _un Luthor no necesita. _**

- **Pareces feliz. **

- **Boca sucia. **

- **Me asusta. **

- **No. Solo te excita. **

**Y Clark no quería saber. No quería caer. No quería volver a sentir ningún tipo de curiosidad sobre su personalidad oscura y contradictoria. No quería saber sobre la vez en que a sus doce años, una chica lamió ese pequeño nudo en la parte baja de su cráneo; ni quería imaginárselo en esas fiestas en el Penthouse de los Luthor con nueve años, escondido en la pieza de los abrigos. No quería saber sobre la mirada vacía de algún enemigo perdido, después de suministrarle heroína, ni quería saber sobre la colección de objetos que habían pertenecido a Alejandro Magno, ni sobre lo divertido de acosar a Bruce Wayne en cada fiesta, porque _Dios sabe que el hombre necesita un buen polvo_.**

**Haha. Los engaños de la conciencia. Luisa Lane y los ojos abiertos.**

**Embebidos en la imagen, tacto, paladar y alma, porque nada es mas dulce que ver a alguien como Lex Luthor abrir su pequeña y perfecta boca y observar la perdida de todo sentido excepto del hombre frente a él... es. Increíble. Impensable. Satisfactorio, de esa forma en que todo tiene su momento, y cada ironía acerca de mi último artículo y mi encuentro con esos estúpidos activistas pro defensa de las pieles y sus estúpidos huevos rancios... Ok, el punto, sí. Clark y su rostro abierto. Entregando cada pedazo, cada emoción, cada aliento, como si no tuviera nada que perder, y es... incesante, la forma en que Luthor parece, beber de eso. Cada paso, cada inflexión, cada vez que sus ojos se pierden en el horizonte, y los espacios se vuelven inconmensurables. Cada perdida de concentración, y es, ¿celos lo que veo?. Lo tienes mal Luthor. De nuevo, satisfactorio, merecido. **

**Lex Luthor y las charlas incesantes, jamás importantes. **

**Debe ser interesante.**

**Dejarse ir. ******

**_DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS. _**

****

****

****

- **Mutatis Mutandis. **

- **Mutandis mi abuela. **

- **No tienes una. **

- **Podría tenerla. **

- **¿Alf?. **

- **Eres tan duro Lex. **

- **No tienes idea. **

- **Y eso fue vulgar. **

- **_Luthor- _****corrigió. __**

- **… Cuando llegue el momento de la dominación mundial. Serás el primero que tendrá que rendirle cuentas a mi abuela.- Lex sonriendo. Pequeñas victorias. **

- **Mutatis Mutandis. **

- **Un hombre es lo que es, lo que cree. **

- **Un hombre puede reinventarse. **

- **¿Y cuanto tiempo pasa sin que se te reviente en la cara esa re invención?. **

- **¿Cuánto tiempo pasa sin que te aburras de lo que eres?. **

- **Aburrirse de sí mismo no es mas que otra forma de auto adoración. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Céntrate en ti, abúrrete, ódiate. **

- **_Mi cuerpo es mi templo- _****ronroneo. __**

- **Ja. **

- **Gracias.- Lex levanto la taza.- como sabrás, solo aporto ideas. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Mutatis Mutandis. El hombre se reinventa cada día, se llama evolución. **

- **Disfraces. **

- **Soy optimista. **

- **Eso veo. **

- **¿Sorprendido?. **

- **¿Tendría?. **

- **Soy tan predecible- se quejo. **

- **Hmm. **

- **¿Cualquiera diría que te aburre mi compañía?. **

- **Cualquiera diría… tu crees en la reinvención, yo creo en que no puedes esconder la mierda que llevas dentro. **

- **Tu crees en la línea recta. **

- **¿Por qué tendría que ser eso recto?. Lex, ¿no me dirás que la superioridad de la raza humana te importa aun?. **

- **Solo la mía… Construimos comunidades. **

- **Ha, sí, tu, y tus pequeños monumentos. **

- **Clark… estoy herido- ronroneo. No era justo, realmente no lo era. Que alguien pudiera hacer eso y no ser enjuiciado. Un segundo. Dos. Clark sonrío. Realmente ese era un mal habito que nunca pensó contraer de nuevo. **

- **Me lo pones demasiado fácil. **

- **Intento hacerte feliz. Amen de otras cosas. **

- **Intentas mucho Lex. **

- **Oh, no tienes idea- divertimiento. **

- **Y aquí estas… **

- **Intentando- sonrío.- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaremos aquí bebiendo café, mientras te decides a venir conmigo?. **

- **… **

- **Puedo darte cosas que ni siquiera te has admitido necesitar. **

- **¿Cómo andamos por casa?. **

- **Que puedo decir, soy una prostituta barata. **

- **Hmm.- asintió. Diez minutos- Deja de mirarme así. **

- **¿Así como?- inocente. **

- **Midiéndome. **

- **Oh, mi error. Cenaras conmigo. **

- **No. **

- **Vendrás mañana. **

- **Ya no vendré. **

- **Es la tercera vez. **

- **La tercera es la vencida. **

- **Así dicen. Alejandro Magno tenía mas suerte. **

- **Alejandro Magno y Hepifastion. Reiterativo hasta para ti,  Lex. **

- **Estoy mas cerca que ayer de la grandeza. **

- **¿Por qué necesitas tener todo?. **

- **Porque puedo. **

- **Que hay de desafío en eso. **

- **¿Quién lo pregunta?- replico inocente. **_Me consumo. ****_

- **Lo pregunta el alienígena que puede molerte las costillas. **

- **De alguna manera dudo que tus instintos conmigo sean esos. **

- **De alguna manera dudo que sepas algo sobre mis instintos. **

- **Pero aquí estas, recién duchado. Deberías considerar ese largo de cabello - **_Seda y sexo. ****_

- **Gee, ¿me pregunto que querrá decir eso Lex?.- él sonrió encantador pero no había nada de eso en sus ojos. Hambre. **

- **¿Que tu cabello luce igual de bien?. ¿Te levantaras ofendido Clark?. ¿Me arrojaras en la cara el mancillamiento de tu honor?. Veras, yo podría comprar tu honor- Clark se levanto. **

- **Me levanto tarde. Y de alguna manera, creo que tu defensa sería mi perdición. Veras, malos antecedentes en… - Sintió un pequeño ruido y volteo. **

- **¿Qué pasa?. **

- **… Nada, supongo- se encogió de hombros. **

- **Ven a la fiesta. **

- **¿Para que?. **

- **Para que uses ese esmoquin que compraste sin razón.- un latido. Dos. Tres. Etc. **

- **Todo tiene una razón,- lo miro impaciente- tu obsesión con mis esmóquines también. **

- **Touché. **

- **Deja de averiguar esos detalles estúpidos. **

- **Deja de pretender que no te agrada. **

- **Deja de pensar que volveré contigo y que nos revolcaremos solo porque lo dices. **

- **Si fuera por eso Clark, no estaríamos aquí. **

- **Si fuera por eso… **

- **Si fuera por eso. - lo corto- Pero en realidad, esto del cortejo me agrada. Quien iba a imaginarlo. **

- **¿No es toda tu vida una forma de persuasión?. ¿Negocios?. ¿Sexo?. ¿Existencia?. **

- **Eso duele- y otra vez con el ronroneo. **

- **Deja de escarbar aquí, no hay nada...**

- **Deja de pretender que en ese mismo instante no saltarías al otro lado de la mesa- señalo a la entre pierna del periodista y Clark le envío una mirada de odio. **

- **Deja de pretender que te interesa. **

- **No sabes de lo que soy capaz.  **

- **Ouch.- coloco su chaqueta- Me siento tan aislado del mundo en este momento. **

- **Ven esta noche. **

- **¿Y?. **

- **Recordaremos viejos tiempos que nunca dejaremos envejecer. **

- **No tiene objeto. **

- **Todo cambia con el esmoquin apropiado. **

- **¿Todo cambia con la reinvención?. **

- **Chico listo. **

- **Adiós Lex. **

- **Entonces, ¿ te veo esta noche?- se burlo. _Un Luthor no ruega. _ Clark no respondió y salió de la cafetería. Otra vez ese ruido. Lex lo escaneó por la ventana y llamó a su guardaespaldas- revisa la zona de nuevo. Vigilen a Kent hasta su casa. **

- **Sí señor.- tanto por la defensa del honor. Sonrío. Un hombre en la esquina noroeste guardo una cámara de vídeo. Cincuenta metros detrás de él, otro hizo lo mismo. **

- **Terminó de beber su café, preguntándose porque se sentía tan nervioso. Ha, ¡sí!. La emoción de la caza. Sonrío. Obviamente Clark no iría… Hmm, ¿qué hacer?.. Ha, inventar otro compromiso al cual no pueda evitar… compromiso con esmoquin.. Gee, Lex, eres un genio… entonces, será Ramírez. Ha. ¡La caza!. Se pregunto si el hombre instalado en el tercer piso del edificio del frente habría sacado las fotos suficientes. Divertimiento. **

**Puedes respirarlo. En todos lados.******

**¿Acaso Clark sabe la probabilidad de encontrarse con Luthor en un parque?. Debe saberla. No se ve impresionado. Y _eso _es... Chloe me lo había contado, esos tiempos, en los cuales Lex Luthor se sentaba en alguna cafetería de segunda _trabajando _en algún _proyecto, _abandonado al segundo en el cual cierto adolescente con sonrisa bordeando tonta, se sentaba frente a él como si no hubiera nada más normal que sentarse a charlar con Alexander Luthor, el heredero billonario local. Lo que prueba mi teoría de que todo se paga en esta vida Luthor. Quien lo hubiera imaginado de Luthor, y Clark no lo ve, realmente no, ni siquiera Luthor lo hace, no completamente, y es curiosamente tierno. Y es imposible mirar hacia otro lado, o pararse afuera de la puerta. Pero su instante, es su escena y nosotros solo los extras. No creo que algo exista afuera de esos momentos. Que sé, son perfectos en su poder. Sexo en el aire, asfixiante. Denso. Ondulándose, haciendo que en cada lugar solo existan los segundos en que coexisten.  Y es algo de lo que solo lees, pero que es real. Y me pregunto si Chloe aceptara una taza de café, y si algún día mi prima tendrá a alguien que le ofrezca una que valga la pena, porque Dios, tan heridos, pero es su escena, su momento, como miles de otros. Pero es real. Y es de ellos. Y es que es difícil a partir la vista del amor.**

**Luisa Lane reanudó su paso. **

**Tanto por una taza de café. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	7. GIFT

CAPITULO SEIS GIFT 

**_~ Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny, Lex. You're never gonna get anywhere with your eyes closed ~_******

**Los primeros viajes. ****Dinero. Aventura. Poder. Reconocimiento. Nada mas que atributos de la esencia. Definiciones vanas en un aliento. Deseo.**

**Se coloco la camisa y removió su cuerpo con calma. Casi podía decirse que estaba complacido. Pero en realidad, no era mas que aburrimiento. Una vez que el deseo se convertía en conquista. Una vez que la conquista se convertía en rendición, generalmente el aburrimiento lo invadía. No solía ser como antes. En realidad pocas cosas podían darle un motivo para no levantarse de donde había estado, y servirse un vaso de vino tinto, mientras la persona bajo él no temblaba. Ya no. La muerte es tu arte. **

**_No hay lugar adonde ir._**

**El deseo mueve, impulsa, crea. Destruye. El deseo hace que te levantes en la noche y veas el cielo, esperando el momento en que puedas alzar tu mano y poseerlo. El deseo, no es mas que la extensión de la mano. Y es la extensión, la que diferencia al hombre de otro ser, a un líder de la masa ávida de guías y caminos.**

**_No hay lugar en donde esconderse._**

**El deseo creó los cimientos de la sociedad, las estructuras. Y son momentos de claridad, cuando el deseo se cristaliza. Y cuando eso sucede, es solo tomar, todo, el deseo de dirección, de fe de cualquier pueblo, y entregarlo a un hombre que los liberara. El deseo hace que crees la necesidad en otros. El deseo hace que estires la mano y convenzas. El deseo hace que ellos estiren la mano de vuelta y tomes. Y no hay nada, nada más embriagador que es pequeño instante, lucido e iridiscente, en que el otro estira la mano. Y la cortas.**

**_Esto es lo que somos. Lo que hemos sido, lo que seremos. Nunca cambiara. _**

**_No lo necesita. _**

**La voluntad. La sumisión de dicha voluntad, no solía ser tan excitante para él. Era el precio a pagar cuando se podía obtener todo. El aburrimiento.**

**_No hay lugar donde descansar. _**

**No hay nada que pueda detener a un hombre con un deseo. Jesús mismo personificó la esencia del deseo. Liberar, guiar, la opción de la elección, de la revocación del poder actual por una versión nueva, acorde con la voluntad de las masas. El deseo guía, mata, controla. El deseo crea, destruye, impulsa. El deseo cambia, y muestra la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. El deseo define.**

**_No hay lugar en donde renunciar._**

**Diez meses después de haber perdido LuthorCorp. A manos de su hijo. Las consecuencias de su caída habían mermado de tal forma su cuerpo, que los doctores lo daban por perdido. Accidente de auto habían dicho, golpeado la barra de contención en línea directa. Seguramente era una nueva forma de definición, de hecho, él tenía varias definiciones a su haber. El hecho de que le hubiera gritado al chofer que parara, pero solo hubiera recibido un dramático: "_El señor _Luthor_ envía sus saludos_", solo había encendido el deseo hasta el punto de hacerlo inextinguible. El hecho de que su hijo no hubiera tenido el coraje de desactivar las maquinas que lo sostuvieron con vida, había hecho que el fuego se llenara de una luminiscencia que a veces podía hasta asustarlo. Si no estuviera tan acostumbrado al fuego, si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrado a la debilidad de su hijo, cuya sola existencia, era una afrenta a su estirpe, se hubiera asombrado. _"Mala R. P. padre". _Un Luthor hubiera sabido aprovechar las potencialidades de dicha noticia. Malas relaciones publicas. Una vergüenza. Tanto como el haberle dejado una casa en medio de la nada. Tanto como el haberle dejado el deseo volver a empezar. **_Te daré algo que te definirá por siempre, hijo mío. _

**Tanto por seguir creyéndose Faetón. Tanto por creer en la intensidad de la pasión sin una razón lo suficientemente fuerte. Su error. Su oportunidad. **_ No puedes cambiar lo que eres, quien eres, esta en tus huesos, hijo mío. _

**El deseo también divide al hombre. Entre aquellos que entregan y aquellos que toman. El deseo, establece la diferencia. Muchos no aceptaban la levedad de la conducta humana a este respecto. Muchos no aceptaban la naturaleza animal del hombre. Él nunca había pertenecido a la mayoría. **_Una ultima oportunidad. _

**Y él recordaba, una familia que solo había traído mediocridad. Una joven que prometía grandeza, y que solo había traído a este mundo insignificancia y limitación… incapaz de crear una estirpe propia. Aunque ahora lo veía. Un apellido extendido con esos genes. Su apellido manchado por esos genes… un error a rectificar. **_Pero aun tienes mi sangre. Y te daré todo. Todo. _

**El deseo también podía ser la mayor debilidad del hombre. Ciertamente podía probar ese hecho con su última acción. Pero desde luego, solo él y nada más que él podía reconocer tal hecho… y seguir adelante de igual forma. **

**_No hay hacia donde correr. _**

**Se quedó pegado en el fuego, incesante ruido en su cabeza. Respiro y pudo ver el camino frente a él. Una vez, el deseo lo había traicionado. Llevaba años pagando. Pero así como el deseo destruye, también crea. Y llevaba años regenerándose. Re inventándose. Hasta que por fin lo había hecho, por fin se había levantado. Por fin, el deseo lo había hecho revivir. **_Aun puedo sentir tu piel. _

**Y podían ir batallando por todo el planeta. El deseo necesita un objetivo claro, fuerte, una guía. Su deseo era claro, concreto, y a la vez eternamente intangible. **

**Alguna vez había amado. Alguna vez había deseado amar. El éxito de esa empresa era intrascendente. **

**_No puedes esconder lo que eres. Quien eres. _**

**Alguna vez había deseado creer. Deseado moldear. De su propia sangre, había establecido los cimientos para establecer su dominio. La trascendencia. La grandeza de la existencia ulterior. Ja. No podía tener mucho de eso de vuelta, lo sabía. No después de lo que había pasado. No después que su propia sangre lo había desterrado rechazando su deseo, el deseo de todos los que le habían precedido. El deseo de moldear el mundo, de transformarlo. Crear luz y establecer las directrices. El deseo de los Luthor siempre había sido simple: conquistar, dominar, permanecer, trascender. Dejar una huella impresa en un mundo mediocre que no tenía mas hálito que aquellos momentos en los que una persona, con el deseo adecuado, movía un dedo, apretaba un botón o enviaba a miles a los campos de batallas con solo su voluntad. La democracia era el mejor estado de todos. La voluntad de otro en sus manos, la _elección_, eso era lo que hacia rotar el mundo, y eso era o que los Luthor habían hecho siempre. Manipular el deseo. Transformar el deseo. Desplazarlo por el suyo. El deseo de la oportunidad. **_Tu corazón latiendo bajo el mío. Tan rápido. _

**_¿Crees que has ganado?. _**

**"La voluntad es el vínculo entre el alma y el universo", le había dicho alguna vez, mientras le sacaban las maquinas, y lo dejaba ir cual sentimental nostálgico. No podía engañarse. Él deseaba la guerra tanto como su padre. Solo que no tenía el valor de admitirlo. O tal vez solo estaba aburrido, de cualquier manera, había perdido el derecho al malgasto de elaboraciones en su nombre. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era el mundo. **_Conozco tu corazón. _

**Había puesto todo su empeño. Creado. Destruido. Revelado. Levantando tributos a su voluntad alrededor del mundo. Y pensó que todo podría traducirse en un deseo, una idea, un legado. Una sucesión. **

_Un Luthor, es solo un Luthor, hijo mío. _

**Cuando la conoció, observo el futuro en esos ojos. Azules. Azul fresco. El amarla o no, era complementario. El destino era el importante, la tarea. Y sin embargo… bebió de su copa frente al fuego, mientras la joven salía de la habitación. Unos minutos, el padre de la chica entró… sin embargo, no había hecho más que parir mediocridad. **_Pero eres mi sangre. Y te respiro. _

_Un Luthor no necesita creer._

- **… Yo… **

- **No me interesa el trato… **

- **… Pero… señor Luthor. Usted lo prometió.- volteo con calma y vio como el mayordomo retiraba las sabanas de la cama. Negras. Negras con leves manchas liquidas. **

- **Prometí estudiar la propuesta… analizarla… si usted considera que puedo hacer tratos con alguien que no tiene voluntad de lucha suficiente para mantener su palabra, entonces se equivoca… y lo que es peor, presume de un conocimiento que no le compete.- algunas veces, era increíble que él pudiera dignarse aun a explicarle a un ser insignificante como las cosas funcionaban en su mundo. - Quiero un legado señor Mcmanus. Si quisiera una prostituta barata… **

- **… Usted no puede… - el hombre se controlo lo suficiente para no derramar lágrimas, pero su voz no podía rechazar su verdadera naturaleza. Pusilánime. **

- **No presuma de saber lo que puedo no o no hacer. Ese tal vez haya sido su primer error.- presiono un botón a su derecha y el mayordomo apareció en la puerta. - Poseo su compañía y… - gesticulo hacia la otra habitación, de la cual no se oían mas que pequeños ruidos que podrían ser o no sollozos. No lo creía. Había dejado bastante en claro su orden. La joven había sido mas cooperativa en cuanto a eso que su propio padre.- algunas cosas más. Pero usted sabe, el conocimiento es poder y yo poseo un conocimiento cabal de su… estilo de vida. **

- **Otórguenos otra oportunidad…por favor… señor Luthor… **

- **…- ni siquiera se molesto en responder y señalo al mayordomo que guío a Mcmanus hacia la puerta. **

- **Señor Luthor. **

- **Mis saludos a Rosemary, Charles. - cerraron la puerta y bebió en silencio recordando los ojos azules de la chica. Tan parecidos a otros. Ojos azules que denotaban un poder perdido. O que tal vez nunca había estado ahí. **

**No todo estaba perdido. No todo estaba echado a la suerte. Aun tenía otras cartas que jugar. Tenía tiempo, mas del que sus enemigos quisieran. Mas de lo que él quisieran. Lamentablemente también tenía un propósito, un deseo. Más grande aun que la prolongación de su legado. Un legado en reconstrucción por obra de una debilidad. Por obra de un débil. Maldito el día en que había creído ver poder en esos ojos. Maldito el día en que había sido lo suficientemente descuidado para creer que podría controlar su destino por siempre. Esa era su falla. Era su debilidad.**

**_Un Luthor no espera, no depende, no solicita. _**

**Lionel Luthor no era un tonto. Su propia egocentrismo, amen de afán de control, lo habían cegado. Pero peor que eso, había cerrado los ojos, y había dejado que la debilidad que lo rodeaba tomara cuerpo, forma y apellido. Su apellido. Su legado. Siempre desahuciando la voluntad del poder… si, él podría… ahora… **

**_Un Luthor no necesita. _**

**Lionel Luthor conocía la excitación de la caza. Y conocía la ceguedad provocada por ella. **_Conozco tu corazón. Aun recuerdo la fuerza de su latido._

**_Un Luthor no necesita engañarse con falsas promesas y hermosas mentiras._**

**_Nunca nadie aceptará lo que eres._**

**_Excepto yo._**

- **Señor… la comunicación no pudo establecerse. Aparentemente no hay … **

- **Déjalo.- sonrío. Arrogante auto suficiente… ha, el orgullo. Obviamente él trabajaría con eso. - Dile a Jones que esta despedido. No perderé el tiempo con trabajadores mediocres. **

- **Señor…- el mayordomo tosió. Voz vacilante.- era eso lo que…quería.. **

- **Habla de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- **_¿No?, Que pena_. ****

- **Jones… la razón por la cual no se había reportado… lo encontraron hace treinta minutos en el muelle.- Lionel lo miro con impaciencia- Estaba colgado de un poste de luz… aparentemente llevaba horas ahí. Al menos cuatro costillas rotas. Golpes y cortadas en los brazos y piernas, sin el dedo pulgar- **_siempre tan dramático. _****

- **Los detalles con intrascendentes.- interrumpió brusco.- ¿Recuperaron algo de su trabajo?. **

- **No señor… su cámara… le destrozaron las manos con ella… y se la pusieron en… **

- **No hay resultados. No hay paga. **

- **Sí señor. Aquí esta el… mensaje… - Julián salió de la sala dejando en la mesa anexa el mensaje _adosado_ a Jones. Seguramente en el recto, conociendo el absurdo sentido del humor del emisario. Abrió el papel y la imagen de un circulo con dos espadas cruzadas se desplegó ante sus ojos. El escudo Luthor. Si, pensó sonriendo. Tan emocional como siempre. No por primera vez, vio la mediocridad en eso. Pero también vio la oportunidad. **

- **Llama a Von Mühlenbrock. **

- **Sí señor. **

_Estoy en tu sangre. Y te daré un regalo, hijo mío. Algo que cambiara todo. Algo que te despertara, algo que te hará ver lo que eres. Humildad. Por siempre. _

**_¿Crees que has ganado?. _**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	8. DOWN

** CAPITULO SIETE**

DOWN 

**El deseo mueve, impulsa, crea. Destruye. El deseo hace que te levantes en la noche y veas el cielo, esperando el momento en que puedas alzar tu mano y poseerlo. El deseo, no es mas que la extensión de la mano. Y es la extensión, la que diferencia al hombre de otro ser. O un líder de un seguidor.**

****

****

**Hay diferentes clases de deseo. Lex se pregunto alguna vez cuáles valían la pena y cuáles no. Él era tan joven entonces… camino en medio de la sala. Japoneses a un lado, americanos por el otro, prostitutas por el frente, jovencitos por detrás. Sonrío a nadie en especial y dos se le acercaron. 5 AM. **

**Se pregunto que hora sería en otro lugar en el mundo. Nada que hacer hasta que se termine la fiesta. Se pregunto si habría otro _receso_, de los verdaderos claro esta, mas delante. Hacia mucho tiempo, que había dejado de disfrutar estos momentos, en realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Sonrío de nuevo, no, no realmente…. Pero no supo si se refería a… no quiso pensar. Debía enfocarse. Ser un niño bueno… o al menos aplicado. Le ofrecieron una bandeja pero declino la oferta. Ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de aprender esa lección. Un joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

- **¿Disfrutando la fiesta?- debía ser nuevo. Lex decidió ser amable. Rubio ojos azules, del tipo surfista. Llevaba mas de media hora observándolo. Supuso que estaba buscando cierta extra a su labor. Un orgasmo casi verdadero… para levantarse la moral. Sonrió como el chico rico malcriado que era y el joven sonrió de vuelta. Casi sincero. Hasta ahora. Eso podría mejorarse. **

- **Hago mi mejor intento- buenos modales. Herencia de su madre. **

- **He leído acerca de su trabajo- esta vez si que Lex sonrío divertido y el joven siguió mal interpretando la señal. Definitivamente era nuevo en esto. **

- **Lo imagino… **

- **Tal vez… **

- **¿Cuál es tu nombre?. **

- **Chad. **

- **Chad…- el joven tardo un segundo en procesarlo.- Chad. Créeme, no estoy interesado por ahora…pero créeme, cuando lo este. Te tendré entre mis opciones. - miro la sala observando a las mujeres y hombres, todos sonriendo y_ todos_ alejados de él. Haciéndole notar a Chad, que cuando él quería algo, simplemente lo buscaba y no al revés. **

- **Lo siento señor Luthor…- lo miro. Mitad desolación, mitad ira ante la arrogancia del hombre. **

- **Lo imagino. Ahora Chad, ambos sabemos que no volverás a entrar a este lugar, así que busca a algún anciano, y trata de no hacerte notar mucho- con su rechazo, dudaba que otro hombre de negocios se el acercara. **

- **Maricon de mierda- murmuro tomándolo del brazo y Lex noto lo drogado que estaba. Por un segundo la sala quedó en silencio. **

- **No, no. Esa conducta no te llevara a nada- le susurro y con una mirada Chad dio un paso atrás. Una mujer, profesional como siempre, se acerco hasta a ellos y desactivo la bomba llevándose Chad. **

- **Lamentamos eso señor Luthor. **

- **No hay problema.- en la oportunidad yace la ganancia, pensó. Vio al director de la compañía tragando saliva por una milésima de segundo. Sonrío desganadamente. **

- **Es difícil encontrar un servicio adecuado en estos días- se acerco el director con calma. Lex lo miro con detenimiento y luego soltó un suspiro de contenida y falsa modestia. El otro hombre se pudo en guardia. **

- **Plenamente de acuerdo señor Makyo. Ahora- una chica de al menos dieciocho años, se reconforto con sarcasmo, se acerco hasta ellos con una copa- ya que estamos en esto, hay cierta propuesta que me gustaría discutir. **

- **Lo menos que puedo hacer después de este impasse. Pero,  ¿nunca descansa señor Luthor?. **

- **Dios lo prohíba. Podría volverme heterosexual- lo miro intensamente pero conservando su actitud de divertido aburrimiento. Makyo se dio por vencido con una sonrisa. **

- **Tendré en cuenta eso… la indefinición es el camino hacia la conversión. **

- **Claramente.. Y además rima- sonrío y fueron a sentarse frente a la ventana. Lex sonrío brevemente una hora después. Triunfante. Los orientales y sus sentido de la vergüenza. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**A sus once AM. ****Como tenía planeado, se realizo el verdadero receso. Una decisión y ya. Solo eso bastaba. Todos estaban nerviosos. Todo se veía calmo desde la nueva torre de LexCorp.… Y pronto serían dos. La verdad, muchos encontraban la arrogancia en ese gesto, y pocos el humor. Alguien lo haría. Eventualmente. Lex era un hombre positivo. Pequeñas voces del pasado, guiando, enseñando, destruyendo, creando: **

****

****

**El deseo guía, mata, controla. El deseo crea, destruye, impulsa. El deseo cambia, y muestra la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. El deseo define.**

**_METRÓPOLIS. 4 AM. TELÉFONO SONANDO MAS DE DIEZ MINUTOS._**

****

****

****

****

- **Aló- gruño. **

- **Creo en la bondad humana.- cuatro segundos y dos inspiraciones profundas después, Lex Luthor obtuvo la respuesta que llevaba esperando todo el día. Mas que los 100.000.000 de dólares... Bueno… Casi… algo así. **

- **… Aja… **

- **Y en defender a los desposeídos. **

- **… Aja. **

- **La Navidad y los cachorros perdidos. **

- **Aja... eso rima... es perturbador… ¿Cachorros perdidos?. **

- **Y la santidad de la comida familiar.- insanamente tranquilo. **

- **…Ok… **

- **Seriamente Clark. Soy un hombre de principios. **

- **Haha **

- **¿Hay alguna sílaba distinta que quieras compartir conmigo?. **

- **… - sonrío y se paso una mano por el cabello y los ojos mirando el reloj despertador - ¿Sabes que hora es Lex?.- **_calma. Calma. Solo otro capitulo en Clark Kent 90210. _**Sé cubrió con la sabana gruñendo cansada y quedamente. Hacia un calor de los mil demonios, pero aun así, ya estaba helando. ****Lex sonrío.. **

- **Hmm. 11 AM en Hong Kong… **

- **Ha, sí. Claramente estaba refiriéndome a tu huso horario. **

- **No podría ser de otra manera.- se paseo ausentemente por su oficina frente al amplio ventanal. No se sentó porque si lo hacia, probablemente se quedase dormido. Y no, no había llamado por eso a Clark… bueno sí, en parte. La otra era simplemente por el hecho de... Paso una mano por su cabeza, gesto de impaciencia, o cansancio o excitación (generalmente no de la que le gustaría), que le acompañaba desde que había perdido el cabello. De hecho, desde antes, si se ponía a pensarlo. **_No vayas ahí Lex, ya es suficiente con los buenos recuerdos diarios._

- **4 AM Lex. SON LAS CUATRO. AM.**

- **Estaba aburrido. - **_Todo esta en la motivación adecuada. _

- **… **

- **…¿Clark?- dos minutos después. **

- **Hmm.- rezongo. **

- **¿No estarás dormido o sí?. Ten consideración con mis sentimientos. **

- **Huhu. **

- **Haha- suspiro exagerado- Y yo que iba a compartir mis pensamientos más profundos contigo. **

- **Aja. **

- **En serio Clark. **

- **… Tengo que trabajar Lex. La profundidad de tu alma puede esperar- **_puedes meterte la profundidad de tu alma por… _

- **No es así. Estas en vacaciones.- Interrumpió sus agradables pensamientos. **

- **¿Desde cuando?. **

- **Desde ahora. **

- **¿Y según quien… ha- suspiro. Definitivamente no era una persona de mañana. **

- **Es bueno ser el jefe- dijo sugestivo. **

- **Es bueno poder dormir de vez en cuando sin que tu jefe te acose por teléfono. **

- **¿Prefieres que lo haga en persona?. Ya sabes, todo el cortejo, flores, lubricantes, cenas en Le Cirque… o desayunos. **

- **No me gustan las flores. **

- **No es cierto. **

- **No es el punto. El punto es que son mis 4 AM. Y necesito dormir un poco e ir a trabajar. **

- **Ok. Has eso- ya lo veía. La sonrisa soñadora. **

- **Deja eso.**

- **Disfrutas que te condescienda. **

- **Hay una primera vez para todo.- se mofo- Creo muy plausible, mi teoría de que alguien debió con anterioridad, haber mandado a la mierda a Lex Luthor por teléfono. **

- **Haha, Clark- suspiro exageradamente- cualquiera diría que no me quieres…- Ok… silencio de cuatro minutos. **_Todo un éxito de Silencio Inconfortable**.- **_**Nada cambia… Clark, puedes callar todo lo que desees, no me importa, los Luthor escribimos un libro sobre el silencio inconfortable. **

- **Dios Lex, eres tan ingenioso- ronroneo y Lex golpeo la cabeza contra el ventanal… **_Dios santo, Lex**…- **_**linda vista- logro decir. Definitivamente Clark sabía donde pegar. **

- **… ¿Dónde estas?. **

- **Estoy herido Clark, no me prestas atención. **

- **Lugar exacto. **

- **En la torre principal. **

- **¿Cuál es el asunto de los Luthor y sus referencias fálicas?. **

- **Ahora que lo mencionas… **

- **No, no, por favor. Siéntete libre de obviar mi curiosidad.- lo corto. **

- **Un buen periodista nunca obvia su curiosidad. **

- **Aja.- un minuto. **

- **… Clark. **

- **¿Qué?. **

- **… Es una linda vista- dijo finalmente. Cansado. Voz casi... honesta. Clark se esforzó un poco para que eso no lo distrajera. **

- **Seguro que lo es- respondió cansado. Ácido. **

- **No mates al mensajero. **

- **… No, supongo que no. ¿Algún otro mensaje antes de que te corte el teléfono?. **

- **Regreso pasado mañana. **

- **Bien por ti. **

- **La diferencia que un día hace. **

- **… Buenas noches Lex.- dijo después de unos minutos. **

- **… Buenas noches Clark. **

**Corto el teléfono, y se pregunto desde cuando se había convertido en una niña de trece años persiguiendo a… ¿a quien Lex?. Buena pregunta. Sintió abrirse la puerta, pero no tuvo interés alguno en moverse de su posición. Manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sintió los pasos, y un segundo después, el hombre estaba a su lado admirando la vista. Perseguir a quien… el que, cuando, quien y porque, no en ese orden, lo estaba matando. Y lo hacían sentirse más vivo que nunca… sonrío y la persona a su lado podría haber jurado nunca haber visto esa sonrisa, pero tan pronto como llego, se fue y no alcanzo a catalogarla. No hubiera podido creerlo de todos modos. **

- **Hola Lex. **

- **Daniel. **

- **No culpes a tu secretaria. Aun cree que tengo paso libre. **

- **Imagina eso- sonrío y volteo para encontrarse con el hombre que había sido lo más cercano a su amante oficial en ocho años. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	9. HOLLOW

**CAPITULO OCHO**

HOLLOW 

JAPÓN. RESTAURANTE KOBE. TRES HORAS DESPUÉS.

**_El deseo guía, mata, controla. El deseo crea, destruye, impulsa. El deseo cambia, y muestra la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. El deseo define._**

****

****

**Digno hijo de su padre. Una vez que el mesero se alejo, Daniel dejó que Lex lo estudiara con su habitual actitud de desgano. Estaba habituado a ella. La extrañaba. Tal vez hacia todo más fácil. Lex se pregunto si alguna vez Daniel tendría alguno de esos momentos de claridad que tango amenazaban con descuartizarlo últimamente. Con lo que veía frente a él, lo dudaba. Había sido divertido mientras duro. Lo mismo podría decirse de su hermana.**

- **Encantador trabajo el de Jerry- observó con aprobación. **

- **Frank siempre nos sorprende. **

- **Mi padre envía sus saludos.- eso saco una sonrisa casi genuina. **

- **Muchos padres me han… _saludado_, este último tiempo. **

- **Imagina eso- paso la mano por su cabello. Negro. **

- **¿Qué puedo decir?.- rieron brevemente- ¿Y como esta tu esposa?. **

- **Viva. **

- **Desafortunado Daniel. **

- **Así es. Pero nunca he sido un hombre de suerte. **

- **¿Cuánto le queda a tu padre?… ¿Diez, doce meses?. **

- **Con suerte, siete. Aun no entiendo la decisión de dejar al tuyo con vida. **

- **Oh, gajes del oficio. **

- **¿Un momento de debilidad?. Ya sabes lo que se dice. **

- **La presunción es un arte Daniel… pero solo eso- lo corto. Su voz suave. Elegante. Daniel no creía haber escuchado una voz tan amenazadora en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera en el hombre con el cual había estado conversando hace unos días. Divertimiento. **

- **No pretendo herir tu modestia. **

- **Créeme, hace falta mas que eso. **

- **He notado una leve desmejora en las proyecciones de crecimiento de LexCorp para este año. **

- **¡Oh!- sonrió burlón. **

- **No todo es así, Lex.- sonrío con humor mientras bebía un poco de agua. Daniel se perdió en ese gesto un segundo y luego se re enfoco, Lex sonrío triunfante. Daniel respiro hondo- Ustedes los Luthor, y sus monumentos- movió la cabeza en fingido gesto de desaprobación. **

- **Honestamente Daniel, tu opinión en esa materia sigue siendo tan refrescante como siempre- Daniel sonrió. El humor colándose por sus ojos verdes. Además siempre le gusto la forma en que Lex decía su nombre. Tal vez demasiado. Ese había sido su error. El precio de ese error, había sido casi todo el patrimonio familiar… y parte de algo que él ingenuamente pensó poseer. **

- **Celebrando tu negocio con Makyo, supongo. **

- **Supones bien… ¿alguna nueva propuesta Daniel?. **

- **¿Tu apartamento o el mío?. **

- **¿Qué hay en mi, que hace pensar a la gente de esa forma?- su voz inocente, hizo que Daniel se atragantara en el vaso, riendo. **

- **¡Oh!, No lo sé Lex. **

- **… Primero negocios y luego veremos- y esta vez si era gracioso. **

**_LEXCORP. PENTHOUSE. 0CHO HORAS DESPUÉS._**

****

****

****

**Daniel se encamino hacia al ventanal (¿no es eso especial).  Lex lo siguió un segundo después.**

- **Deberías pensar en tu pequeña vida Daniel.- se sintió magnánimo. Se alerto contra eso de inmediato- Cualquiera diría que no tienes propósito. **

- **No seas rudo, Lex. ¿Asegurar mi posición?. ¿Tener los hijos que dicta el testamento?. Tu guía siempre ha tenido un valor incalculable para mí… **

- **… Pelear las guerras en las que si tienes alguna oportunidad.- finalizo. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pijama, la luz tintineando en su piel, haciéndola brillar en el amanecer. Se quedó admirando la vista. El Penthouse dominaba la ciudad, con una vista de 360°. El sol. Templándolo. Confortándolo. Sonrío ante su uso mental de palabras. Piel casi iridiscente, definiendo los músculos. Y, quitaba el aliento. Daniel respiró profundo.**

- **… Te asombrarías de las potencialidades- resoplo suavemente ante eso. Asombrado de lo inocente que Daniel podía llegar a sonar cuando se lo proponía. **

- **Tengo vagas ideas. - lo miro un segundo y volvió a concentrarse en la vista.- Faetón solo quería la grandeza. No hay nada de malo en ella. **

- **La voluntad del poder. **

- **El deseo… Legado Luthor. Historia barata, no preguntes. **

- **Hmm- fingió pensar- Ok.- sonrío. Ahora sabía la razón, la real, por la cual se había alejado del joven. Increíble. Aun conociéndolo por ocho años, Daniel no tenía idea de lo que enfrentaba. Eso lo puso en alerta, leves descuidos. Leves desganos, si no se cuidaba… **_ha, Clark. Realmente es una buena vista. _**Tristeza, ¿puedes creerlo?.Se freno de pronto, notando como el otro hombre seguía hablando-... sabes lo que se espera. El heredero Luthor… el niño malcriado- Algún día debería traer a Clark. Solo por la vista... sí, Lex. Sí. **

- **Enfant terrible. **

- **Yep.- oh, oh… **_mala idea ahí Alexander. Realmente mala_**. Sonrió volteando hacia Daniel.- ¿adonde iras ahora Daniel?.- Mirada casi soñadora. Mirada casi de espera. **_Oh, Daniel, eres tan evidente._

- **¿Por qué?. **

- **Te llevare a cenar. Ya sabes, los viejos tiempos, una cena y un boleto para que te largues elegantemente de algo en lo que no tienes porque estar. **

- **Lex. Estas volviéndote viejo.- trazo la línea de su pecho y Lex lo miró con calma. Ni una señal de afectación. No por primera vez, Daniel se sintió maravillado y a la vez herido. **

- **No… simplemente cansado de comer en estos restaurantes. **

- **¿Tu pequeña ciudad?. **

- **Claro- sonrío. **

- **Por los viejos tiempos…- se acerco y con calma y destreza, beso a Lex. Luego se fue a vestir… sí, por los viejos tiempos, pensó Lex.** _Estas con vida por ellos. ****_

**_CONTINUARA_******


	10. OBSCURE

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

OBSCURE 

**_SMALLVILLE. 9 AÑOS._**

****

- _"Esto tiene que terminar. ¡Lex,** abre los ojos!.**_

- _No puedo._

- _Un Luthor no tiene miedo. No podemos darnos ese lujo. Tienes un destino, Lex. ¡Nunca llegarás a ningún lado con los ojos cerrados!"._

**Siempre esperando. Siempre.**

**Que algo llegara, alguna señal. Alguna palabra, que explicara, aclarara. Iluminara. Templar. Confortar. **

**_El deseo mueve, impulsa, crea. Destruye._**

**Siempre esperando. La señal, la palabra, la revelación. Deslizándose por un paladar, brotando fútil desde adentro, muy adentro. Dándole razones, explicaciones, guiando. Como cuando su madre lo sentaba en su regazo, y le contaba historias sobre Rusia. Como cuando su madre le hablaba sobre el amor, sobre como podía cegar, vaciar, desgarrar, crear.**

- _"No es el odio la más profunda de las emociones… no es el odio lo que mueve al mundo. Es el _amor_, Lex. Es el amor lo que hace estirar la mano de aquellos que jamás la estiran, no el odio Lex. Nunca el odio. El odio solo genera ganancias cortas. El amor hijo… el amor hace que den el alma por ti… el amor hace que no importe si te cortan la mano en respuesta… el amor mi pequeño… hace que el mundo exista. _

- _Mami… ¿es por eso que estas con él?. _

- _…". _

****

****

****

**Su cumpleaños numero cinco. Sonrisas. Cinco años. Cabellos rojo fuego, mocoso malcriado escondiéndose en las faldas de la niñera. Una mujer entrando en la alcoba de sus padres. Cinco años. Y su madre encontrándolo, sonriéndole, llevándolo de la mano a tomar un helado de fresas. Contándole historias mientras el pequeño Lex fingía comer su helado y su madre fingía no llorar.**

- _"_ _¿Mami?. _

- _Sí, amor- su voz tan suave. Tan suave. Siempre tan suave. Como el helado. _

- _Si me amas, ¿significa que tengo poder sobre ti?. _

- _… Hay un tiempo para cada cosa. _

- _Pero… yo te amo... y  no..._

- _Lo sé- beso en la frente. _

- _¿Y eso esta bien?- su padre. Saliendo de la habitación. Su madre. Mirada de amor. Alma destruida en un horizonte que nunca fue mas que eso. _

- _… Si.- se le quebró la voz. Le tomo el rostro entre las manos- Escucha. No importa lo que otros digan… eso… eso siempre estará bien…". _

****

**_SMALLVILLE. 9 AÑOS._**

****

****

****

- _No aprenderás a manejar un impero escondido en las faldas de tu madre. Acércate- un joven de dieciséis, colgado en medio de los maizales. Smallville. La noche de la lluvia de meteoros. Ojos azules. Muertos. _

- _¿Quién… quien es?- voz asmática. Asustada. _

- _… Excelente pregunta Lex…levanta la vista- ordeno, y el chico lo hizo. Ojos azules como los suyos, pero llenos de lágrimas. Ojos azules como los suyos, pero llenos de terror, y odio, y suplica… que curioso, pensó el pequeño Lex.. Él solía ver esa mirada en el espejo- no es **nadie** Lex. Míralo.- lo acerco sujetándolo por el brazo con fuerza. Siempre demasiada fuerza. Siempre- No es nadie. No significa **nada,** ¿lo entiendes?… ¡Lex!. _

- _Si, señor- el joven se movió un poco, la "S" marcada en su pecho, le miro con tanto odio que Lex no hizo mas que seguir su reflejo. El de siempre. Cada vez que sucedía. Cada vez que veía esa misma mirada en los ojos de … sí… Lex corrió. _

- _¡Lex!- llamo Lionel… maldito cobarde pensó. Tan cobarde. Un golpe súbito envió volando por los aires al pequeño Lex. Vio hacia el cielo y le pareció el fin del mundo. Los meteoritos caían en medio del maizal. El pequeño Lex gritando. No supo a quien. Y entonces, Lex abrió los ojos. Por un segundo. Solo que en ese instante, no lo supo. Demasiado pequeño. Demasiado inocente. Demasiado asustado. _

- _¡Papa!, ¡¡Papa!!…- pero su padre nunca respondió. Nunca lo hizo. Nunca. Y Lex se quedo aturdido en el suelo. Su padre, voz lejana. ¿Cuánto habría pasado?, ¿Una hora, dos?. Su padre viéndolo con inusitado horror, con acostumbrada repulsión. Lo usual. Nunca se había acostumbrado a eso. Nunca se acostumbraría. Paso la mano por su cabeza, pero no había nada ahí. - ¿Papá?- pregunto débilmente. Sin asma. Curioso. Su padre volteo con actitud de furiosa decepción. Y Lex se quedo en medio del maizal sin asma. Sin cabello, y sin haber aprendido la lección". _

****

****

****

**_PRESENTE_**

****

****

****

- **Señor Luthor… ¿Señor Luthor?.- la azafata tosió levemente y Lex abrió los ojos. Arqueo una ceja con entrenada calma- Llegamos a Metrópolis.- Asintió y solo cuando la joven se alejo, se atrevió a exhalar suavemente. Vio por la ventana abrochándose el cinturón. **_¿Es esto lo que deseabas para mí, madre?. ¿Qué tan diferente puedo osar ser de lo que él es?. No soy mas de lo que era ayer_**… sonrió… **_no queremos que el pequeño Lex se sienta mal, ¿no es eso lo que decías?._** Cerro los ojos mientras recordaba la voz de su madre. Tan lejana, a veces tan difícil de recordar… cada vez más difícil. **

- **Lindo día- murmuro Daniel. Lex salió del avión casi sin prestarle atención, pero al volverse, mitad secreto deseo, mitad costumbre olvidada, por un segundo, el espejismo lo atraganto. Y ahí estaba el deseo. **

**El deseo hace que te levantes en la noche y veas el cielo, esperando el momento en que puedas alzar tu mano y poseerlo. El deseo, no es mas que la extensión de la mano. Y es la extensión, la que diferencia...**

**Por horas, mientras Daniel hacia las llamadas pertinentes y Lex se entregaba a procesar los datos reales y ficticios entregados por el hombre, un Flash back vino a su memoria. Solo. Solo en ese campo de maíz, mientras su padre volteaba susurrando al viento. Susurrando cosas que él jamás podría entender, que ni un ahora, podría entender, y lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho, hasta que simplemente se había aburrido. Él pequeño Lex llorando asustado. Siempre había sido un niño contenido. Solitario. Pero esta vez, su padre lo había visto. Y susurrado: **

**_~ Una decepción tras otra ~_**

**Se quedó pegado en el fuego, incesante ruido en su cabeza. Respiro y pudo ver el camino frente a él. Una vez, el deseo lo había traicionado. Llevaba años pagando. Pero así como el deseo destruye, también crea. Y llevaba años regenerándose. Re inventándose. **

**Y podían ir batallando por todo el planeta. El deseo necesita un objetivo claro, fuerte, una guía. Su deseo era claro, concreto, y a la vez eternamente intangible. **

**Lo malo para el ego de su padre, era el hecho de que él no era el único deseo, el único objetivo para Lex. Aunque su padre lo negara, Lex era su Leit Motiv. Que encantador de su parte. **

**Daniel entró a la sala y se quedo petrificado por un segundo, notando la similitud del hombre frente a él… su forma de... se aclaro la garganta.**

- **¿Estas listo?. **

- **Claro- dijo Lex y poso el vaso con elegancia en la mesita de al lado. **_No, no parecidos, _**se dijo Daniel. **_Mas reposado, más cautivador, más incitante. Más peligroso. _****

- **Entonces vamos- Lex checo la hora y se puso el abrigo que le tendía el mayordomo. **

- **Solo tengo que hacer una llamada. - le cedió el paso luego de besarlo con tranquila arrogancia y Daniel sonrió. **

- **Estamos de buen humor- miro hacia su entre pierna. **

- **No sabes cuanto.- Mientras comían, Lex siguió cavilando. Metido en sus ideas y completamente al tanto de los intentos de Daniel de hacerle hablar sobre el estado de… que rudo. En su beneficio, había que reconocerle su elegancia. Miro la hora, y luego a Daniel. Sonrío. Sus espías al otro lado del planeta, desvalijando las propiedades del hombre junto a él.- ¿Disfrutando el lugar?.**

- **Si bueno, tu ciudad tiene sus encantos. **

- **Tal vez pueda mostrarte algunos mañana.- **_mala idea Luthor, realmente mala. _**Daniel lo miro curioso; restos de vainilla en su labio inferior. Lex lo miro con calma. Apetencia- dime Daniel, ya que todo lo que deseas es hablar sobre LexCorp y sus nuevas inversiones, ¿qué te parece una caminata en el parque?.- sonrió ante su incoherencia. Fascinante. **

- **¿Hu?. **

JARDÍN. MANSIÓN LUTHOR. METRÓPOLIS. CINCO AÑOS. 

****

****

****

****

- _¿Y que sucede si no lo deseo?._

- _¿Qué amor?._

- _Eso... el... poder... ni siquiera se que- una risa tan suave.  Momentos de silencio. Mirada perdida. _

- _...  Oh, pero un día lo sabrás... esta... - lo abrazo sonriendo triste- en la sangre... desearía... desearía estar ahí... verte... poder no es equivalencia a... _

- _Es porque soy un Luthor- tomando su rostro entre manos suaves._

- _... Desearía estar ahí... porque tú eres Lex... _

- _.... No hay diferencia- La voz de Lionel desde atrás. Divertida.  Había frío. Mucho. El pequeño Lex se acurruco aun más en los brazos de su madre. Por un segundo. Esa mirada. Lionel y el acondicionamiento. El pequeño Lex bajo los ojos, y sintió mas que vio la desesperanza. La mano de Lionel en el hombro de su madre... gentil. Que... particular. Su madre relajada bajo el tacto. Y... es difícil entender el amor. Mama beso la oreja y murmuro muy, muy despacio..._

- _... **Siempre la habrá**... - el pequeño Lex murmuro igual de bajo. _

- _¿Y eso es... bueno?._

- _..."._

****

****

****

****

**_CONTINUARA_**


	11. ENCIRCLE

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

ENCIRCLE 

**_DIEZ DÍAS DESPUÉS._**

****

****

****

**Debería haber una razón. Seriamente, debía haber algo, en su sangre. Algún indicio, alguna idea. Algo genético, si, eso era, algo en su procedencia alienígena, alguna cosa. Pero cuanto más pensaba en esas cosas, mas se daba cuenta de que no había nada mas que su usual estupidez. **

**Cena en el Teatro de Metrópolis. Propiedad de … en fin. Luisa en una Escada, Pedro con alcalde reelecto. Él bebiendo con el teniente Vansen. Un metro noventa, irasciblemente heterosexual. Y ahí estaba, devorándolo con la mirada cuando pensaba que él no lo estaba mirando. ¿Qué hacer?: Flirtear claro esta. Saludo a Vanessa Geller. Viejos tiempos. Sip, ahí estaba él. Escuchando las veladas y poco creativas provocaciones del teniente, sonriéndole con desgano, insultándolo de vuelta con su desinterés. Ahí estaba, observando a Michael Benedict deslizarse entre la gente. Cincuenta años, proveniente de familia adinerada. Dinero viejo. Preferencias… inusuales, según decían sus contactos. Nada realmente probado. Y el objeto de su investigación. Ocho niños muertos, entre Metrópolis y Nueva York, pruebas contundentes del asentamiento de una nueva red de trata de blancas y niños. Solo que para Clark no era nueva.**

**Bebió, mientras ignoraba con tranquilidad, la poco elegante ofensa por parte de uno de los senadores. Llevaba media hora siendo insultado por tres senadores y dos congresistas. Ha, las maravillas de la bisexualidad y la libertad de prensa. El teniente solo estaba para aprender.**

- **Así que, señor Kent. ¿Algo nuevo en el frente?- **_sutil._** Sonrisas. **

- **No, no realmente. Pero siempre estoy abierto a nuevas propuestas senador Whitaker-  satín. **

- **Es lo que se dice. Todo en el nombre de la libertad… de prensa, ¿No es así?. **

- **Soy un hombre dedicado a su profesión- bebió, porque ¡Hey!, ¡Fiesta!. Yay. **

- **Una profesión que nunca paga lo suficiente- **_Oh, eso es tan vulgar senador. Decepcionante_**. Arqueo una ceja. **

- **No todo el mundo puede estar en la política. Me temo que no poseo los… talentos requeridos. **

- **Kent, creo que se subestima. Hay muchos que usarían sus _talentos_.- sonrisas. **

- **¿Es esa una propuesta senador?. **

- **Oh, no, solo un comentario. **

- **Sabías palabras dirigidas a la Polis. **

- **Aja. Ha, ¿me permite felicitarle por el reportaje en Guinea?. **

- **Claro, las joyas son opcionales. **

- **Rumores, rumores, señor Kent, todo hombre es inocente hasta que se prueba lo contrario. Pensé que era mas serio que eso. **

- **Nunca se sabe, a veces me gusta tontear, pero usted ya sabe eso. Es lo malo de hoy,- suspiro exageradamente atrayendo la mirada del teniente- las secretarias no son lo que parecen- sonrisas. Clark levanto el vaso en burlón saludo. Vansen dio un paso en su dirección. **_¿Volviéndonos más valientes?**. **_**Miro de nuevo a Benedict. **

- **Noto cierta propensión hacia algunos de los invitados, señor Kent. **

- **Curiosa elección de palabras teniente- sonrío levemente. Vansen saludo con la cabeza a una morena. **

- **… No hay nada que lo relacione. Pero si lo hubiera, o _alguien _supiera, sería su deber de ciudadano, el comunicarlo a las autoridades pertinentes…- Clark sonrió detrás de su vaso de vodka. **

- **No sabe cuan buen ciudadano puedo ser- no pudo evitarlo, realmente no pudo. Lo sintió en el aire, pero no volteo. El teniente arqueo una ceja. Clark inhalo profundo y lamió los restos del vodka de sus labios ausentemente por unos segundos, observando al millonario de edad madura. Cuando volvió en si, Vansen lo observaba con voracidad. El hombre lo miró intensamente, pero Clark solo… sonrío. Evito otro insulto solapado usando esa misma sonrisa. **

- **No lo dudo. **

- **Entonces es un hecho. Si sé algo, como niño bueno, haré lo necesario. **

- **Que es ir al departamento de policía correspondiente. **

- **Vaya teniente,- dijo una voz profunda atrás de Clark. Que… apropiado_._- eso sonó sospechosamente a una cita. **

- **Señor Luthor- dijo Vansen con poco contenido desdén. **

- **Teniente … Vansen- replico Lex arrastrando las palabras. Ronco. Profundo. Oscuro. Tan sexy. Aplastándolo con su apellido, pedigrí y … Clark solo suspiro y miro con simpatía al otro hombre, él cual si era posible, lo miro con aun más odio. Sonrisa brillante en respuesta. Ramírez lo saludo desde lejos alzando el vaso. Disculpándose. **

- **Lex- puso una mano en el bolsillo asintiendo mientras movía el vaso en burlón saludo. **

- **_Clark_****- sonrío tranquilo- interesante verte por aquí. Estepario, es una palabra que suelen aplicarte. Incongruente por cierto.- se puso frente a Clark, semi bloqueando a propósito al teniente, los otros hombres que estaban en el círculo de Clark, miraban a Lex con la típica mezcla de fascinación y repulsión. Piernas semi abierta. Breve rastro de una lengua sobre una cicatriz. Pavlov. **

- **Celebro la victoria de un amigo. **

- **Curioso, también yo. **

- **Hmm. Imagina eso. ¿Cómo esta Japón?, ¿Aun libre?. **

- **Así es. Aburrido, aburrido.- lo miro de arriba abajo y Clark sonrío de oreja a oreja. El humor olvidado. Una mirada de fría indiferencia quitó todo amago de interferencia por parte de un congresista. **

- **Hmm, esa no es una buena frase para las Relaciones Publicas. Estas volviéndote descuidado en los últimos años de tu vida. **

- **Me _hieres_, _Clark_- su voz arrullándolo**. _Lex herido… Lex débil.. Lex atado…. Wow. Hey pubertad, tanto tiempo sin verte._** Los otros hombres los miraban con atención. Aunque se destacaran por sus excentricidades, ninguno de los dos hombres lo hacia por despliegues de… elocuencia. Primera vez para todo. **

- **Por suerte tenemos al teniente Vansen aquí. Si algo sale mal, sé a donde ir- **_Haha_.** Lex sonrío felino. Rodeando a la presa sin mover mas que los músculos de su boca… **_Hmm, he ahí algo en que…_

- **Así es. Pobre de mí, desamparado ante la ley- ronroneo. **

- **Bueno, puedes hacer lo de siempre. **

- **¿Lo cual sería… ?- fingió pensar pasando la lengua por la cicatriz sobre el labio. Un segundo. Los pantalones de Clark, estupendamente anchos. Pero no tanto. **

- **Comprar al juez. **

- **O al teniente. **

- **O al teniente.- repitió Clark serenamente. Algo histérico. Nada nuevo. Lex lo noto y sonrisa se volvió divertida por un segundo. Luego regresó a la habitual. Sucia. **

- **Congresistas y senadores. Hmm, - ponderando- eso podría ser _agotador_, - deslizo la palabra por su lengua con sibarita insolencia. Clark prácticamente salivo en respuesta pero se escondió atrás de su trago- ¿no creen caballeros?, Un _azote_ a la castidad de la clase política. Por suerte siempre puedo contar con el reportero de turno. **

- **Ha, siempre asegurando las buenas relaciones publicas. Y si, los políticos pueden hacer desfallecer al mas duro contrincante. Comentábamos algo similar con el congresista Whitaker. Bueno, no exactamente, pero algo sobre el uso de talentos. **

- **Wow, como pude perderme algo como eso, _Clark_- maldito hombre y sus ronroneos- No soy mas que un incomprendido. **

- **No es lo que dicen los diarios.- interrumpió una voz algo aguda. **

- **Senador Warren. Usted lo sabe como son los periodistas. Hacen lo que sea por una exclusiva. A propósito, la jovencita, ¿cuál era su nombre?. Ha, Rachel, catorce años.- le comento a Clark, todo coloquial, quien asintió de vuelta, todo interés y concentración- ¿Esta siendo bien atendida?. Odiaría pensar en alguna falta de etiqueta en la clínica Luthor. Por si acaso, echare un vistazo en mi próxima visita. Linda chica, familia pobre. La caridad es un defecto redituable para muchos- lo miro fijamente, todo sonrisas y Clark movió la cabeza. Ni siquiera se molesto en molestarse. **

- **Las buenas maneras hacen maravillas con la heroína y el ectasy- añadió Clark. **

- **Nada como el sushi para pasar la abstinencia- replico Lex. **

- **Creo que entendí el mensaje Luthor- Warren lo miro con odio. **

- **Espero que los jueces lo entiendan Charles.- el hombre casi dio un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada del millonario. A veces, solo a veces, algunos olvidaban a quien tenían enfrente. Pero con los años, había ido decreciendo en contraposición a la cuenta bancaria; además, Lex nunca había sido tomado por el típico billonario. **

- **Caballeros, caballeros, por favor- Ramírez se acerco sonriendo- los invito a las mesas. Clark, amigo, que bueno verte por aquí. **

- **Felicitaciones Carlos. - lo abrazo- Gran premio. Lo mereces. **

- **Teniendo las habilidades mínimas, todo se logra, ¿no es cierto congresista Lyman?. **

- **Eso es vulgar Lex- respondió el hombre recientemente acusado de incompetencia entre otras cosas. **

- **Hmm. Es lo malo de ser tan mimado y malgastado. Además, mi madre murió y solo fui un pobre niño rico con niñeras francesas al cual le falto amor y una guía por el buen camino. **

- **Debe haber mas de alguna historia sobre esas niñeras- añadió Carlos sonriendo. **

- **U otra servidumbre- dijo Clark sin pensar y Lex sonrío suciamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su perfecto esmoquin. Oliendo a vodka naranja. Balanceándose levemente. Salivando. **

- **De cualquier manera. Felicidades Ramírez, y no les des ideas a nuestro reportero favorito. **

- **Gracias Lex. Caballeros. - los guío a la sala contigua reteniendo a Clark por unos segundos- Lo siento hombre, no pude desembarazarme del gobernador. **

- **No hay problema. **

- **En todo caso, parecías estar recibiendo ayuda. **

- **Hmm, mas bien diría que solo atestiguaba la maldad pura. **

- **Estando en ese grupo, no lo dudo. **

- **Ha, sí, el hombre limpio. **

- **Hey, - lo tomo del brazo- mientras no sepan sobre nuestros encuentros y el disfraz de Rapunzel, todo irá bien-**_eso es tan estúpido, Carlos. _**Pero había sido su mentor. Suspiro.**

- **Nada como Ann Rice, para convertir al cordero- rieron.**

- **Falta un invitado- observó Carlos. Su esposa se acerco con el hombre. Clark observo como Lex sonreía inocente y entrecerró los ojos. Miro al hombre. A Lex. Al hombre. De vuelta a Lex. Lex hizo de nuevo esa cosa con la lengua y Clark aspiro profundo. **

- **Me tome la libertad de invitar a un amigo. Lamentablemente su esposa no pudo unírsenos, pero mientras tanto, este es Daniel Von Mühlenbrock. **

- **¿Los Mühlenbrock de Seattle?- pregunto un congresista. **

- **¿Hay otros?.- replico con burlona condescendencia Daniel, y Clark solo entrecerró los ojos, notando la beligerancia en el hombre, él cual si bien recordaba, era conocido por su actitud relajada... o algo por el estilo. Actitud que parecía no ser la usual. Observo la nariz del hombre y obtuvo la respuesta, leves rastros blancos. Examino a Lex, quien le sonrió de vuelta, limpio de rastros aunque nunca se podía estar seguro con él, y de pronto le llegó todo. ****Daniel Von Mühlenbrock. ****Rumores. ****Daniel Von Mühlenbrock, heredero de Carl Von Mühlenbrock. Carl Von Mühlenbrock, enemigo declarado de El Planeta, luego del reportaje de Luisa. ****Daniel Von Mühlenbrock. ****Ojos verdes. Cabello negro algo desordenado. Alto … entrecerró los ojos y arqueo una ceja con desdén.- ¿Señor Kent?,- Clark asintió- supe de su trabajo en Guinea. - **_figúrate_**- Interesante.- Clark noto como Lex cerraba el círculo de conversación entre Daniel, Clark y Carlos. Este último solo por la deferencia del cargo. Solo con voltear levemente su cabeza. Maldito. **

- **Sip- beligerante. Clark noto un odio inaudito. No tenía nada que ver con el polvo en la nariz. **

- **Ha, un héroe entre _nosotros_- dijo Daniel, ojos perdidos en Lex, y Clark sonrío. Mil voltios. **_Lex, Lex._

- **¿Defraudado?- replico Carlos. **

- **No realmente. Ya tenía conocimiento de los aspectos… pintorescos del reportero del año. **

- **Compórtate Daniel, no queremos que Clark sienta menospreciado su trabajo.- **

**Clark sonrío dulcemente, sin dignarse a contestar, y empezó a comer. Carlos, agradecido de tener a alguien con cordura a su lado (**_Ja_**), se dedico a comentar sobre la campaña, las impertinencias de Lex y Daniel una gran música de acompañamiento. Una cosa era que hubiera apoyado a Luisa, durante ese reportaje sobre apuestas y el padre de Daniel estuviera mencionado. Otra eran las peleas territoriales sobre algo en lo cual no estaba interesado en poseer… o algo así. En cualquier caso, no estaba ahí para que Lex se divirtiera burlándose tanto de él como del otro hombre. Era ya increíble que el otro se prestara a semejante estupidez. Lo que Clark no sabía, era que Daniel llevaba mas de seis años...__**

- **...  Oportunidades. Todos las tenemos, es la bandera de la democracia. Es tan inexcusable.  **

- **¿Elitista, Daniel?. Que decepcionante- Lex ni se molesto en prestarle atención. **

- **Solo creo que todo tiene un _lugar_, Lex. ¿No esta de acuerdo señor Kent?- **_ahora, _eso, _no puede ser culpa de la cocaína. _**La mediocridad rara vez lo es. **

- **… Supongo… A propósito, ¿su esposa sigue en recuperación?. **

- **Así es. Una lastima. Estos automóviles de hoy en día. **

- **Cierto. Sería una lastima que no se recobrara completamente. Fue un serio _accidente_. **

- **Me siento tocado por su interés. **

- **Una mujer tan hermosa. Debe sentirse tan radiante con su _elección_.  - prosiguió sin prestar atención. Como ponderando. Voz suave, delicadamente dulce, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto de los comensales lo oyeran. Lex aspiro profundo detrás del vaso de agua- Rubia si más no recuerdo. Tan… _diferentes_. Positivo y negativo. - miro a Lex- Hacen una buena pareja. Claro y oscuro. Un Dios terreno y una Diosa de pedigrí. Es la maravilla de la elección, ¡Sus hijos serán unos titanes de purasangre,!. ¿Me alcanzas la ensalada Juliana?-Lex. Lujuria. Pura y densa. Sorpresa y Odio. Y definitivamente, no era uno de sus mejores momentos. Siguió bebiendo.  **

- **Claro- la mujer a su lado sonrió con orgullosa complicidad (¿?), Pasándole la ensalada, cual común paisana. Clark adoraba a Juliana. **

- **.... Ahora, eso si es profundo, _Clark._ Carlos, aparte de cerrar mis plantas, ¿qué otros planes tienes para este régimen?. **

- **Luthor, Luthor. Cualquiera pensaría, que el mundo gira en torno a ti. **

- **Jamás presumiría de tal cosa. Si fuera así, Clark habría ido a visitarme hace un largo tiempo. Todo en nombre de la amistad. Seguramente se olvido de mi invitación. **

- **Me siento tan avergonzado. **

- **Deberías. - por alguna razón, Clark no era capaz de dejar de oler la esencia desprendida por ese hombre. Densa. Opresiva. Puramente masculina. Sexo. **

- **En serio. **

- **¿Culpa quizá?. **

- **¿Y eso porque?. **

- **Esperando solo en una casa tan _grande_ y _fría_- arrastro las palabras. Denso. Húmedo. Tan poderosamente sexy que algunas mujeres, sin mencionar hombres, voltearon con curiosidad. Mirada descaradamente sosegada. Lo irritante es que en realidad, esa voz siempre era así. Labios levemente mojados por el agua. **

- **Prende la calefacción. **

- **Hmm, - voz ronca. Con chocolate derritiéndose en el paladar. Sonrío a una mujer. Aunque Luthor era conocido por sus contradicciones, para muchos solo excentricidades de un bastardo arrogante, una de ellas era ser la frialdad personificada y al minuto siguiente desbordantemente seductor; Mesura y exceso. No muchos habían estado expuestos a una dosis consistente. **_Bastardos con suerte_**. Eran observados por rostros curiosos. - ese postre se ve delicioso. ¿De que es?. **

- **Whisky y chocolate- rezongo Clark. **

- **Excelente combinación. ****¿El chef Mukada?. **

- **Las bondades de la política- dijo Carlos divertido. Clark quiso dar el primer bocado. Y entonces...**

**El periodista observo hipnotizado como Lex abría la boca. Esa boca. Creando con aquel simple gesto, un efecto tan increíblemente erótico, que Clark creyó que podría pasarle algo juvenil. Como correrse en los pantalones. Hasta Juliana se quedo pegada en ese gesto. Lex lo miro con suavidad, y se paso la lengua por los labios, deteniéndose por un segundo en la pequeña cicatriz y Clark pudo jurar que cada mujer en esa mesa abrió levemente la boca en respuesta. La osadía del maldito. Daniel tragó saliva, mezcla de ira y excitación.**

- **Una cucharada no es suficiente, ¿puedo tomar un poco _mas_?- Vista fija en su boca. Clark la cerró y simplemente, no pudo más. **

- **Puedes tomarlo todo- le entrego la copa, mientras su mirada se perdía entre la multitud reconociendo a una figura… ¿No era esa Victoria Hardwick?. Se encogió de hombros sin darse cuenta. **_Run Clark._

- **¿Puedo?.- niñito travieso. Tomo la copa y se dirigió a Clark, todo conversación- Quizá deba ofrecerte alguna de las especialidades de mi chef, para tener el placer de tu compañía. **

- **La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre…- dijo Juliana y Clark la miro con odio. **

- **Con tu reputación, tal vez corra el riesgo de envenenamiento- agrego Carlos. **

- **Me gustaría pensar que no necesito crear maléficos planes, para disfrutar de su compañía.- sonrío como la hiena que era- Y para mi satisfacción, me siento obligado a señalar que soy el primero en atestiguar el cumplimiento de sus promesas, pero debo decirte Carlos, me ofende tu percepción de mi persona como una maléfica mente maestra. **

- **Imagina eso- susurro Clark. **

**Oleadas. Dolor agudo en las sienes. Acarreándolo lejos de todo. Clark cerro los ojos un segundo y se fue. No de la fiesta, ni de la mesa. Solo se fue. ¿Puedes deletrear Mecanismo de Defensa?. Desafortunadamente ni siquiera pudo entrar en toda la actitud de niñito amurrado. Oleadas del pasado enterrándose en su alma. Cerro los ojos un segundo. Las malditas… **

- **¿Clark?- oyó la voz de Lex desde lejos. Diversión, y algo más. **

- **¿Ha?. **

- **Te preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con la aseveración de Carlos…- Clark sonrío. **

- **Aja, - Juliana lo acuso con el dedo- ya sabía yo, que se iría de un momento a otro, y no, no me hagas pucheros con esa boquita. Nunca han resultado conmigo. Parece que ni las frases celebres pueden mantenerte con nosotros los mortales. **

- **Depende de la calidad de ellas-refunfuño como el mocoso que era. Y realmente él no podía evitar el puchero, realmente no podía. Adorable. Lex saboreo el último bocado del postre y Clark cerro la boca. **_Por Dios santo Clark**.**_** Lex entrecerró los ojos, notando la leve palidez del hombre frente a él. **

- **Me decepcionas _Clark_-** _¿cuál es el problema de Lex?, ¿Acaso debe pronunciar mi nombre en cada jodida frase?. ****_

- **¿Y cuál era la frase?. **

- **_"El servicio más noble viene de manos desconocidas, y el mejor sirviente es el que hace su trabajo sin ser visto". _**

- **¿Manual Luthor?. **

- **Oliver…- dijo Daniel de pronto. Cansancio en sus facciones. **

- **Wendell Holmes- finalizo Clark. **

- **Me gusta pensar que soy un poco menos predecible que eso. **

- **Me reservo opiniones hasta entrevistar a tu servidumbre- dijo sin pensar. **

- **Ha, es una cita entonces. Lo siento teniente.- Carlos se río, Daniel rezongo y Clark tuvo el horrible presentimiento de estarse sonrojando. Mas de lo acostumbrado. Y de que todo esto no había sido mas que una complicada maniobra Luthor para obtener una cita. Maldición, tanto por el frío y sofisticado chic bisexual. **

- **¿Con tu mayordomo?. Debo decirte Lex, no soy tan fácil.- hizo una mueca, Juliana sonrió- En todo caso, no me sorprendería encontrar que la frase _"Mas de un hombre ha sido excepcional para el mundo, pero su esposa y mayordomo no han visto nada notable en él",_ fuera mencionada mas de una vez. **

- **Eso duele Clark. ¿Ofreciéndote para algo en particular?- **_Haha, otra vez._

- **No realmente. **

- **Es una lastima, pero que puedo decir, soy un snob declarado. Aunque al menos por ahora, no habrá esposas que me traicionen. Solo amigos. **

- **Solo amigos.- suspiro. La nausea lo invadió de nuevo, y por un segundo, tenues imágenes llenaron su cabeza. Él lo sabía, solo era el comienzo. Luego vendría el dolor. Lex solo lo observo. Excusas. Solo excusas. Solo un paso más. **

**2 AM. Lex se excuso para hacer una llamada. Daniel fue despachado unos minutos después. Estado ahí. Hecho eso. Al ver el rostro de Lex, Daniel se trago cualquier perorata que hubiera preparado. Lex era un hombre altamente emocional, aun cuando no lo mostraba. Una mirada, y Daniel supo que su trabajo estaba completo. **Divertimiento.

**_DIEZ MINUTOS ANTES_**

****

****

****

**Marco el número y antes del segundo retoque... Lo supo antes de que le dijeran nada. **

- **Señor Luthor. **

- **¿Qué sucedió?. **

- **Ellos… entraron y... - la mujer se quebró. **

- **¿Esta bien?. **

- **Lo siento, señor. **

- **¡¿Esta bien?!. **

- **Sí, Señor, yo… **

- **Pásame a Roberts. **

- **Señor… **

- **Ahora- rugió y el jefe de seguridad contesto con voz apagada. **

- **Todo esta bajo control. No alcanzaron ha ver nada. Iban por la combinación de la bóveda. **

- **Idiota, ellos saben, - **_lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe**.**_**- intervinieron el sistema.- voz calmada. **

- **Estamos revisando todo. **

- **Salgo para allá en cuanto pueda. Si algo sucedió… - inhalo- ellos lo intentaran de nuevo. Un rasguño Roberts, solo uno, y… **

- **Sí señor.- corto. **

**Se sentó una vez que despacho a Daniel, después de todo ya había conseguido todo lo que había pretendido. Estaba en la oficina principal. Solo. Ya no podía seguir retardando esto. No podía detenerse. No podía. Solo hubiera deseado que su padre hubiera tardado más. Maldito bastardo. Debió haberlo bañado en ácido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su corazón sobresaltado. **_Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe._

**Paso una mano por el cráneo. Ya había puesto todo en el ruedo. El o yo. El o yo. Madre, Oh, madre. Suspiro. **_Aunque al menos por ahora, no habrá esposas que me traicionen.** Solo **_**amigos.__**

**¿**_Qué hago?. Ahora, en este momento. Preocupándome de un buen pedazo de culo en vez de… ha si, Alexander, porque Clark es solo eso._** Risa seca. La puerta se abrió y suspiro cansado. **

**Tan cansado. Tan malditamente cansado. De ir cada día sonriendo, demostrando, recitando las mismas cosas que antes significaban algo, pero que ahora notaba, nunca habían importado una mierda_. "No quiero hacer buenas obras, quiero hacer grandiosas obras"._ Maldito estúpido arrogante. Maldito estúpido auto indulgente, auto … tan lleno de miseria, pobre niño rico buscando misterios y juguetes nuevos a los cuales abrazar porque no su padre no lo había hecho. **_Si lo pierdo… si lo pierdo. Madre. No puedo…_** y él, atrás de un pedazo de carne que no lo abandonaría, ¿qué no lo traicionaría?... de nuevo. Su cáliz personal. **

**_Excelente elección Alexander._**

Excelente momento para escurrirte entre los pantalones. 

_Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras.****_

**Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito estúpido, débil. Tan enfocado en sí mismo que no lo había visto venir, no lo había visto. Y ahora, en ese preciso instante, notaba otro error mas, otro maldito error. Otro. **_No fallare. No fallare. No fallare. Nunca más. _

**No era solo que no lo hubiera visto venir. Era que aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido detenerlo. No quería detenerlo. Años hablándole. Años. En su cabeza. **_Oh, Clark._** Voz suave. Labios pornográficos. Voz suave. Lealtad. Creando vida donde supuestamente no debía haberla. **_Clark. Estoy tan solo. ¿No lo ves?. No lo ves._

- **Fuera - ordeno seco. Porque no era él, no lo era. Porque podía olerlo a distancias inconmensurables. Porque conocía sus pasos. Porque conocía cada rictus de ese rostro. En ese momento. Ese momento en que notaba el vacío y la visión lejana de la plenitud, odio mas que nunca a Clark Kent. **

- **No, no,  Lex. - una voz inglesa respondió- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometida. **

****

****

****

- _~ "Pero… yo te amo. _

- _Lo sé. _

- _¿Y eso esta bien?". ~****_

**_CONTINUARA_******


End file.
